


Switched!

by YourStoryisOkay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourStoryisOkay/pseuds/YourStoryisOkay
Summary: In which Seijuro suddenly wakes up as Masaomi.Who's Masaomi? He's none other than Akashi Masaomi, his father.





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi Seijuro, now 23, doesn't believe in any miracles. So imagine his amusement when his lover, Tetsuya, tells him to make a wish to the abandoned temple.  
> To not disappoint his love, Akashi loudly wishes that his father will finally understand why he has fallen in love with Kuroko Tetsuya.
> 
> He just did not expect their spirits to switch.

Only a mere inch away and his knuckles will connect to the oak door. But for some reason, the ever sure and prideful Akashi Seijuro cannot bring himself to knock on the door and ask Tetsuya's permission to come in.

Well, he can come in. They share this apartment, but he doesn't know how he can handle an upset Tetsuya. 

Every time Seijuro thinks he has figured out everything about Tetsuya, the latter always proves him wrong. Every time he thinks he knows what Tetsuya wants, he gets it wrong.  
It is both amusing and frustrating. 

To make it worse, Tetsuya is a blunt person. He says what is on his mind.   
So why is he hesitating? They can have a heart-to-heart talk just like always.

Finally, Seijuro turns around, deciding he should give Tetsuya his own time to think alone.

Of course, Seijuro knows what has made his love to lock himself in that room. He just doesn't want to accept it (although both of them saw it coming)

After years of being together, Seijuro had finally mustered his courage to face his father and declare to him that he would not marry anyone if it is not Kuroko Tetsuya. Because if there is someone who should have his last name, it's that baby-blue eyed angel. 

Tetsuya, although had supported him in every decision he made so far, had told him going to his father's abode wouldn't change the man's mind. 

'Nonsense', he had said. But deep in his mind, he knew Tetsuya was right.   
He didn't come there together with his love to persuade his father.  
He came there to declare a war, to show his father the person whom he would stand for and fight for.

Seijuro had played in his mind every word that would slip out from his father's lips. He had listed every counter-attack.

But what he did not expect was his father's reaction upon seeing Tetsuya.

It was shock. Utterly shocked. 

Not because Tetsuya is a guy. There was something else. Something big.

Tetsuya looks like his late mother. Almost carbon copy. The only things he had inherited from his father are his behaviors and antics. 

And Tetsuya's mother is the very person that had made Akashi Masaomi the bitter man he is now. 

Masaomi didn't tell him this revelation. It was his trusted valet. 

Masaomi, once upon a time, knew how to smile and wasn't strict. He became a happier man when he met Airi. 

But Airi loved another man and never reciprocated Masaomi's love for her. 

Seijuro almost laughed as his valet unfolded to him how his father turned from a relaxed, good-hearted man into the strict and cruel man he is now.

But then again, if Tetsuya did not reciprocate his love and chose someone (especially from Generation of Miracles?) he doesn't know what he will do. Maybe far worse than his father.

And because Masaomi has never recovered from such heartbreak, he berated Tetsuya. Words that even a hungry dog would not dare to swallow.

Tetsuya has always been strong emotionally and mentally. But like any human, he has emotions, has his limitation. Still not forgetting his manners, he bowed his head to Masaomi and ran off.

Seijuro glared at his father before running after Tetsuya. 

He just doesn't know up to now how Tetsuya got to their apartment so fast. Maybe he took a bus.

Seijuro sighs, running his calloused hands through his red hair. 

Well, no matter what happens, he will stay with Tetsuya. He knows his father will do anything to cut an end to their relationship; Seijuro knows that his father will threaten him to never inherit anything.

But he doesn't and won't mind. Seijuro can live without those fortunes. Tetsuya has taught him how to live a simple, and happy life. 

If he cannot have Tetsuya, then what's the use of any luxury? 

He will show it to his father.

He won't have the same fate. Tetsuya loves him and forever will be with him.

.


	2. An Akashi cannot always win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya might be just a Kuroko, but he won't back down to anyone. Not even to an Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos! I really appreciate it!

Kuroko Tetsuya is used to being ignored. With his lack of presence, he is still bewildered as to how Akashi Seijuro—popular, genius, rich, handsome—fell in love with him.

  
Sometimes he thinks all of this is a joke; that one day, he will wake up and find out that this is all a dream.

As much as cliché it is to say, he'd rather sleep forever and be with Seijuro.

But the thing is, there is a part of him that wishes to wake up if this were really a dream.

Like what have already said, he is used to being ignored. He is also used to being insulted. He's plain, just too plain—he's not smart, but not stupid, just average, he's...well, he's shorter than an average height, and his skills are not that remarkable—but insulting his family is one thing.

That, he can say, he's not used to it.

And he won't let himself be.

Although his mother has been dead for years, he still mourns for him. She was sick, very sick, and no doctors could cure her.  
Tetsuya did everything to save her, but alas, his attempts had all been futile.

Even in her death though, Airi, his mother, was so beautiful and radiant. Like she had never been sick as she gave him her last smile.

And that was why, he wondered and still wonders, if he really does look like her, why isn't he radiant and beautiful?

There was this rumor once, from the neighborhoods, that he just seduced Seijuro in order to make his life better. That made him laugh and shake his head silently.

One, he does not know how to seduce. A plain person like him lacks the confidence to do such thing.Just a gentle person who won't mind being with him is all he needs.  
Two, he does not need to live in a luxurious life to be happy (Although it would have been nice if they were rich and saved his mother. But the Heavens had already decided, and he respected that)

Tetsuya sighs, plopping himself to their shared white King-sized bed (Seijuro insisted for a smaller one because it was cheaper, he said. But Tetsuya knew Seijuro just wanted an excuse to cuddle with him every minute)

He feels guilty. He's acting immature which he is not known for. But what can he do? His emotions controlled him as soon as Akashi Masaomi-san berated him. Him and his parents.

It was a good thing his father wasn't there to hear any of those words.

He rarely cursed, but damn, it really did hurt like hell.

It still does.

To call his mother a whore, a woman who has no standard, a woman who chose a mediocre, unfulfilled man almost made him punch Akashi-san.Tetsuya just had remembered his manners and Seijuro.

Sitting up, Tetsuya listens for any movements outside, listening if Seijuro is still waiting for him to open the door.  
His lover has a spare key and so if he really wants to come in, he could do so.

But Seijuro always respects his privacy. That makes Tetsuya smiles.  
It'd be nice if Seijuro had a different father though...

 

___ ///____ /// ____/// ___/// _____/// ____/// ____/// ____///

“Let's take a vacation.” Tetsuya almost drops his chopsticks upon hearing Seijuro's announcement.

(He has finally come out from their room and apologized to his partner which Seijuro easily forgives.)

“A what?” he dumbly asks, gaining back his composure as he stuffs his mouth with a carrot.

“A vacation, love. Away from the city.”

Tetsuya refuses to look up and stare at those red eyes. He knows this voice, this tone. It is hopeful. That tone you don't want to disappoint.

“I heard you the first time,” he says, placing his chopsticks on the table flatly, dabbing his lips with a white table napkin. “But Seijuro-kun, don't you have work? I have work too, you know.”

There it is, the disappointment crossing his lover's face. It is subtle. Like him, Seijuro is good at concealing his emotions, but they have been together for so long, he has learned how to read his emotions.

And vice versa.

“I have, yes, but I can take a break. You should too, so we can both relax.”

“But the children---”

“The children will be fine. Substitute teachers exist for a reason.”

Defiant, that's what an Akashi is. They are always winning over everything, always getting what they want. (Well, except that Winter Cup championship back in their first year high school days)

Not this time though.

He knows he should not pour it out to Seijuro, he has nothing to do with this.But he had warned him and told him it would be fruitless to speak with his father.  
Had Seijuro listened to him for once, Tetsuya would not feel this...this strange emotion in his heart.

It disgusts him, to be honest.

“Being with the children,” he says, folding his hands together, placing his elbows on the table, propping his chin against his knuckles, “is a vacation for me, Seijuro-kun.”

Seijuro's slanted eyes widen for a moment before they relax and stare at him with unreadable emotion.

That irritates Tetsuya.

“I know you like children, but can you please take a vacation with me?” He is not pleading, Tetsuya knows this. That tone...An Akashi commanding him. Again.

_Just leave my son alone, filthy leech. You are nothing, just like your whore mother._

Sucking a lungful of breath, Tetsuya calms himself down.

Stupid. Just really stupid. He should not let Akashi Masaomi-san affect his relationship with his son.

He won't let that man win.

Finally finding his voice, Tetsuya smiles, the big one, the one that always surprises anyone who sees it for he rarely shows it. Tetsuya smiles all the time, but it's always small, and hard to notice.

“Okay, okay, you win,” he says, laughing.

As expected, Seijuro's eyes lit with delight. Taking his small hands, Seijuro kisses his knuckles, one by one, as if worshiping every inch of him.

“When though?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?! Already? Sei--”

“You already agreed, my love. No backing down.”

“Fine. But no lovemaking tonight.”

“What?!”

“I don't want to feel tired tomorrow, you know. I don't have that much stamina compared to you.”

Seijuro hangs his head low, understanding what he said.

Tetsuya does not hide his victory smile.

An Akashi cannot always win.


	3. The Decision of Masaomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure delusion. He will end it. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the Kudos. The chapters are short, that is just how I write, but I update frequently.

Tetsuya's eyebrows twitch. Here he is, wearing a light blue yukata with red obi while his lover, Seijuro, is wearing plain brown khaki pants and black shirt ('plain' should never be associated to Seijuro. He can wear any simple clothing and he can still standout)

 

“Why am I wearing a yukata?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because I asked you to,” Seijuro answers, feigning ignorance.

“Shut up, Seijuro-kun. You know very well why I'm asking you.”

“Oh? I don't know. Mind telling me?” The redhead man wraps his arms around Tetsuya's waist, pulling him closer. Their faces too close that Tetsuya could smell his breath—mint with a hint of vanilla milkshake (it took Tetsuya tons of persuasion before Seijuro finally gave in and consumed vanilla milkshake like he does)

“You are being unfair.” Tetsuya averts his eyes by looking to the left side, where he could see their big brown closet. It has red cats painting on its left side and black cats painted on its right side. Seijuro protested that it looked childish but Tetsuya had stood for his ideal design. When the redheaded asked him why he painted their closet in such absurd design, he simply said it reminded him of his pupils. Secretly, Tetsuya wanted the two of them to adopt, to have their own bundle of joy, but he knew it was not the right time. And it is still not. Both of them are too busy. Besides, they are still young . They still have time to think about it.

 _Unless Akashi Masaomi-san takes Seijuro away from you._ Tetsuya shakes off that negative thought. Like he had promised to himself already, he won't let their situation to affect their relationship. They have gone through rocky roads. This is nothing. They can make this.

“I am not, my love. You just simply look astounding with your yukata.” Seijuro holds his chin up, gently guiding his face to meet his. Over the years, Seijuro got taller, but not as tall as Kise or any other Kiseki no Sedai members. And unfortunately, Tetsuya never grew taller. He remains at 168cm. Which really sucks if you'd ask him since it's shorter than an average Japanese male height. But a part of him likes it. He likes how he does not have to tiptoe to kiss Seijuro, but he still has to look up to kiss him.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” Seijuro says, closing their distance. He gulps. It's funny how Seijuro's voice and words still stir mixed emotions in him; how this man still affects him. _You are simply saying that because we are together. But thank you. Thank you for making me feel I am above average._ One day, he will have a courage to say that. For now, they simply connect their lips and press their body together.

 

____//____//______//_____//_____//_____//______//______//_____//_____//_____//

Before he moved out from his father's mansion, Seijuro had a chauffeur; had maids who were always ready to heed his commands.

Those were the days. Now, although he misses his chauffeur, his valet, his maids, he really loves his life now. It's simple, yet peaceful. He is having a hard time to keep his own established business strong and competent, but he has managed will keep on managing.

Since he had cut off the connection from his father, Seijuro noticed that his mental health has had also improved. It has been a long time since the other him had gained control over his emotions and decisions. Although he thinks the other him is far more competent, he doesn't want to hurt Tetsuya. He knows how he can be brutal and insensitive when he is not himself.

Tetsuya had assured him before that he is what he is and will accept him whoever he is. But still, he doesn't want to hurt Tetsuya again. Seijuro glances at his sleeping angel. As they go farther from the city, there are lesser vehicles driving alongside with them.

Releasing a soft breath through his nose, he realizes how lucky he is. This is t he life he's had been seeking for. Without disturbing Tetsuya's sleep, Seijuro snakes his hand toward the former and joins their hand together, while his right hand is still on the steering wheel. This is a perfect life, he thinks.

 

____//___//___//____//____//_____//____//____

 

Seijuro doesn't understand him, that's what Masaomi knows. His son has become delusional. Ever since he was born, Masaomi knew there was something wrong.

They both have the same red eyes, almost the same features, and yet for some reason, he cannot feel that the baby he had held was his own blood and flesh. He did not want to feel it, but he did. He felt disgusted holding the said baby. Maybe it was because Seijuro was the son of the woman whom he had never loved.

Or maybe, Seijuro is really just a bad fruit. But he is his only son, and he has no choice but to save him. He has made Seijuro perfect, the ideal person who will soon lead and manage their company, their connections.

Honestly, he had this little hope that Seijuro would be smarter than he was, but then it was all shattered when, for the very for time, an Akashi lost. In a basketball match, nonetheless.

He gave no qualms when he backhand-slapped Seijuro the night he came home from the match. Their maids just stood there, with minimal pain in their face. Seijuro had not regained his posture yet when he gave him another slap on the face, making the youth slam his body on the carpeted floor. Seijuro looked up at him, searched for forgiveness, or at least for a pity in those red eyes of his. None. He found none. Because Masaomi knew his son did not deserve any of those emotions. Without saying another word, he left Seijuro shaking—because of anger, shock, regret, or whatever emotions it was, he didn't care—and went to his room, forgetting he had a son for that night.

That night. Since when did he ever think of Seijuro as his son? He doesn't know. He cannot remember. And now, once again, Seijuro has disappointed him. No longer he is listening to him; no longer he is afraid. Seijuro has grown fangs and claws and is ready to shred him if he ever hurts his lover. He can still recall how Seijuro looked at him the night he embarrassed Tetsuya—sharp, burning gaze, and if their valets did not interfere, he knew Seijuro would have punched him.

But that's not what really disturbed him. It was Tetsuya. He never paid attention to any of Seijuro's friends for he thought he would eventually get tired of them. If only he knew that one of them was...If only he knew that Tetsuya is the son of...If only he knew…

 

He could have prevented such disaster. Masaomi paces back and forth before he settles to his lazyboy chair. They have the same heart-shaped face, the same button nose, the same porcelain skin, pale pink lips, and…

Sky-blue eyes. It's like Airi came back to life and taunted him. Taunted him again and again. Masaomi had thought that he had moved on, that his so-called broken heart had been healed by the time. But as soon as he saw that Tetsuya—that disgusting, vile, dirty son of a whore—his heart beat against his chest so hard, he thought it would burst out from him. Gritting his teeth, Masaomi has come to a decision—he will end Seijuro's delusion.


	4. Be careful what you wish for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a simple wish. Why did it have to be like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late update. But it was new year! I was celebrating with my family. Anyway, here it is.

“This is perfect! Thank you, Seijuro-kun.” Tetsuya , like a child, wraps his arms around Seijuro's neck and gives him light kisses on his cheek. “I've always wanted a vacation like this.”

A vacation where there are only a few people. Seijuro roams his eyes. Although he is a brave person, the emptiness of the woods almost creeps him out. Humans are designed to interact with fellow humans, he believes. (Or maybe that's because he's been in different countries, been exposed to other cultures. If he had never taken a vacation outside of Japan, he would have the same ideology that it is okay to be isolated)

At least he has Tetsuya by his side. His beautiful, angel. For some reason though, sadness swirls in Seijuro's head.  
Tetsuya may have been 'invisible' but he's got a lot of friends. But outside of their circle of friends, he also knows he can be a bit lonely.  
Aside from Ogiwara, he doesn't know anyone who had been friends to Tetsuya before they met him.

But then again, weren't they the same? They have been, and still are, good at masking their loneliness.  
Maybe that is why they found the same friends. Maybe that is why they sought the same fate.  
Maybe that is why they are together now.

No. That is not it. They are together now because they love each other.

“The cabin is quite big though,” Tetsuya says, snapping him out from his trance.

“Oh, yeah. It is quite big,” he answers, leaning closer to his lover until his lips brush to Tetsuya's ear, “because there is a jacuzzi inside that cabin. Just for the two of us,” he finishes, biting the younger one's ear.

Taken by surprise, Tetsuya backs away, his hand snakes to his ear where Seijuro bit it. A flash of pink paints his alabaster face. “That...that was so uncalled for!”

“Oh?” Seijuro tilts his head to the left, examining the beauty in front of him. He likes it every time Tetsuya is flustered, every time he catches him off guard. “I wonder, how would you have preferred it, my love?”

“Seijuro-kun! You're such a pervert!”

“Only for you, my love!”

“Stop it!”

Seijuro chuckles, amusing himself. No one can make Tetsuya like this but him.

And he takes pride of that.

___//___//____//____//_____//_____//_____//____//_____//_____//_____//___//

_“Mom, you told me...you loved me.”_

  

_“I did, Seijuro.”_

_“So why are you leaving?”_

_“You will understand when you grow up. But please, don't follow me. Don't be like me. Be strong.”_

_One by one, blood drips from his mother's left wrist. She is slowly dying, but she's still smiling for him as though there is no knife lying beside her; as though her son is not crying for the mother whom he will never see again._

_Seijuro at least tries to wrap and press a makeshift cloth to her wrist, but she removes it and cuts her wrist again. This time, deeper, skewering the blade---_

_Where are they? He's had called for help, right? Why is no one rushing to help his mother?_

_This is insane._

_Little Seijuro cannot do anything. He's too weak. Too small._

_Too useless._

_“Don't be like me, Sei. Be strong. I love you.”_

_I love you._

_Liar. You are a liar._

_You disgust me._

_You make me feel sick._

_You make laugh._

_You deserved that._

_You gave_ father _the reason to not love you._

_Because you are a liar._

_You disgust me._

_You make me feel sick._

_You---_

_I love you._

_Please come back._

_I'm so sorry._

_I never meant to be a bad son._

_Please, please, please,_

_please, please, please,_

_please, please, please,_

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,**

~~**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE._ ** ~~

You liar.

Sei…

Sei…

Seijuro.

Sei-kun.

Seijuro-kun.

Can you hear me?

Seijuro-kun?

Wake up?

Are you okay?

Sei?

Red orbs are uncloaked as Akashi Seijuro, age 23, opens his eyes.

And before him is a person with wide, sky-blue eyes. His hair also resembles the sky. He has such a gentle look on his worried face. His lips are pinkish. His mouth opens slightly as he asks some sort of question.

Hahahaha. So...so beautiful.

I don't deserve this.

“Oh, Tetsuya. What's wrong?” he asks, brushing the tips of his digits to Tetsuya's face.

“I should be the one asking you that. Did you have a bad dream? You were screaming.” Tetsuya kisses his knuckles. His lover's eyes are moist, as though he has been crying.

Has he?

“Tetsuya, are you crying?”

“H-huh? No, I'm not.”

“Don't lie to me.”

“Then why are you asking if you already know the answer? Seijuro-kun, are you okay?”

He opens his mouth but closes it immediately. He doesn't know what to say.  
He wants to talk, to pour out his emotions to Tetsuya but on the other hand, he doesn't want his love to worry about him. It is his job to worry about Tetsuya.

“I'm alright, my love. It's just a bad dream. Don't worry about it.”

“But--”

“Ssh.”

“Don't you 'ssh' me! I--” Tetsuya can no longer let out his words as Seijuro pulls him, cutting of their distance as their lips connect.

So warm…

For the first time, it feels as though it is Tetsuya who is protecting him.

It takes him a lot of effort to not let out a single tear.

____//____//____//____//____//____//____//_____//____//_____//

“Look, Seijuro-kun! Fireflies!” Like a child, Tetsuya tugs his arm, running toward the pond where the fireflies are gathered.

Fireflies...they are indeed fascinating creatures. Their beauty shines (literally) in the dark. Whereas, the other creatures are only beautiful during the day.

It was already quite late at night when Tetsuya suddenly felt the urge to explore outside (“Maybe we will find a serial killer!” “Tetsuya, are you okay?” “I think so”) Seijuro had protested at first, but seeing the stars in his love's eyes, he knew he could no longer protest.

“Do you know what they say about fireflies?”

“Hmmm?”

“They say, if you follow them, you can find your destiny, your fate! I wonder if that is true.”

“Of course, not, Tetsuya, There is no such thing. It's just a mere---”

“I know, I know. But who knows, right?” Tetsuya lets out a soft 'hmmm…' while tapping his forefinger against his chin. “What if we follow them? Let's do it!”

He shakes his head. “What if they go too far? We might get lost.”

“But I believe in your sharp memory, Seijuro-kun! I know you have memorized our way back in.”

That is true, though. They cannot get lost. But that is not what he is worried about. They don't know if they will stumble anyone in here. And when it comes to humans, you can't simply trust them.

“What if your theory that we will find a serial killer becomes real? What will you do?”

“I am invisible. They won't feel my presence until I strike them with...uhm...”

“With?”

“With a rock! There are a lot of rocks here.”

“Tetsuya---”

“Oh, they're moving! Let's follow them.”

Seijuro, once again, is defeated by his love's enthusiasm and just lets the younger to tug him around.

___//___//___//____//____//____//____//____//

As it turns out, it was not destiny that they have found.

It is a temple.

An abandoned temple.

Its dilapidated roof is almost non-existinglike a giant animal chewed on it. Its closed huge door has handles that are not just rusty, they are eroded to the point the pattern of some sort of an animal (dragon? Lion?) is no longer conspicuous.

Its pillars though, for some reason, remains strong-looking. It stands still and proud despite looking old.

“Oh...a temple. How majestic.”

It's just a temple, he wants to say, but he also doesn't want to disturb Tetsuya's fascination.

“I wonder if it can grant wishes,” Tetsuya muses, tapping his forefinger against his chin again.

“What? Buildings don't do that. Actually, nothing can grant any wishes.”

“Yes, there is. You just have to believe, you know?”

“Since when did you become Midorima?”

“Don't drag Midorima-kun here,” he mutters. “Still, if you don't believe, fine. Just don't make fun of what I believe.”

Seijuro sighs. Sometimes his tongue can get him into trouble. “Okay, I'm sorry.”

“That's okay. I just don't want you to make fun of anyone's beliefs. It's not nice.”

“I was not making fun—anyway, what is your wish?”

Tetsuya crosses his arm in front of his chest, thinking again. “I actually have so many wishes, you know? Like, I want peace. I want happiness for everyone, but I guess that will be too heavy for a temple like that. No offense, temple-kun. So for now, I'll just wish for the two of us, Seijuro-kun.”

That brings a warm feeling to him.

“I wish,” Tetsuya says, folding his hands together, closing his eyes, “that Seijuro-kun and I would be together forever and ever.”

After bowing his head for at least a minute, Tetsuya opens his eyes and smiles, kissing him on the nose.

“Nose? Really? Why not on my lips, my love?”

“Seijuro-kun, have some respect. We are standing before a temple. Don't be such a pervert.”

“You keep on accusing me that, my love. But don't you like how I talk to you?”

“Sei—just say your wish. Even if you don't believe.”

“You just want me to stop talking sexy.”

“Say your wish or I'll kick you!”

“Okay, okay.” He raises his arm, surrendering, jesting. Taking a deep breath, he swallows his pride.  
It's just making a wish, nothing can be taken from him. Forget his pride and just go along with Tetsuya's request.

“I wish,” he begins, doing the same thing Tetsuya just did, “that...” Seijuro pauses. What does he really want? To be with Tetsuya? That is easy. Both of them are too in love with each other.

Deep, digging deep inside…

Seijuro glances at Tetsuya who is waiting to finish his sentence, before he faces the temple again.

“I wish that father would understand why I love Tetsuya. I wish he would see through my eyes.”

As soon as he says that, a big, bright comet zips through the sky.

It is gone in a blink of an eye.

“Sei...”

Seijuro stares at his love who is now clutching his chest, as though he is having a hard time to breathe.

“Tetsuya! What's going on? Are you okay?”

Tetsuya nods, but his face betrays him. “I don't know...Seijuro-kun. I suddenly feel bad. Like...like a bad ome...Seijuro..I can't breathe!”

Panic rises to Seijuro's head.

He tries to support Tetsuya's weight but the younger collapses, like a puppet, suddenly detached from its strings.


	5. Akashi-kun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt is such a poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for another kudos! And uh, I write using my old, small mobile phone so really sorry for short updates. It's too hard to write using this phone. But since I update frequently, I guess that's okay, right? Hehe.

_“Just be honest: The reason why he is with Akashi Seijuro is_ because of _his money, right?”_

_“Doesn't that make him a whore?”_

_“He is a whore. Don't you know that he also had had a relationship with the other Kiseki no Sedai?”_

_“What?! And they all are rich, right?”_

_“Yeah...”_

_“For a guy, he really is a whore.”_

_Kuroko Tetsuya gulps silently as he diminishes his presence. Those women and men don't realize that he's just in a corner, hearing everything they are saying, hearing those hurtful, damaging words._

_He had once told himself that he should be ready, that this was inevitable. However, he is just a human being. He might appear nonchalant, but inside, he just wants to scream and tell those people he has no ill_ intention _toward anyone._

_Whore? He has never sold his soul. Kiseki no Sedai? No, he never had a relationship with his best friends. Except, of course, friendship._

_Tetsuya just wants some peace. This would have never happened if only Akashi was not rich._

_He would not have to hear such words if he was not with Akashi._

_A sudden pain pins Tetsuya to his spot. He cannot move, he cannot breathe. He cannot feel his entire body. All he can feel is the pain in his chest and head._

_It is as though his throat is being pressed down by an unknown force. Something inhuman. Tetsuya tries to free himself, to move, to shout for help. Never mind that these are the same people who talk nonsensical things about him. Surely, they are not that cruel, cold-hearted people to not help him._

_A miracle. Tetsuya finally moves his left leg. And then the other one._  
_The more he steps closer to them, the more he is being pricked by an unknown pain._

Make it stop! Make it stop!

_He doesn't know what is going on, or why this is happening to him. He just wants to break free._

_It was so random that it boggles his mind._

_But first thing first: he has to breathe._

_He has to---_

Tetsuya's eyes snap open. Like a hungry bear, he opens his mouth and takes a lungful of air. He does this frantically that he starts to cough.

The action brings pain to his chest, but the horror he had felt still lingers, so he has to breathe, to make sure he is still alive.

“Tetsuya? Tetsuya!” The voice is faint, muffled like he is under the water and he is too deep that the sound from the surface can no longer be heard.

But still, he recognizes whose voice it is. His skin remembers the hands that are holding and shaking him.

“A-akashi-...kun.” He mumbles, barely audible. He then thinks something is wrong. Well, that nightmare (yes, of course, it was a nightmare. There is no way that was real) was weird, but now that he is awake…

Did he just call Seijuro 'Akashi-kun'? Sure, back in the day, he called him by his last name. He was raised to be respectful to anyone he meets. Some of his friends found it weird though, especially Aomine. The dark-skinned guy calls him 'Tetsu' so it was expected he would call him by his first name or give him a nickname too.

Kuroko Tetsuya just could not shake off the respect he had learned from his parents.

It was only Seijuro who had convinced him to call him by his first name. Still, Kuroko could not erase the honorific “kun” And it was fine with his lover.

So why did he just…

Ah, his brain is just puzzled, and his lungs are still begging for more air.

“Sei...Sei-kun,” he finally says, wheezing through his teeth.

“Tetsuya! Thank god, you're finally awake! I was so worried about you! What happened? Why did you lose your consciousness? Are you feeling any pain?” Seijuro is worried. Too much worried. His partner's face is always composed, relaxed, and whenever he looks at him, he feels he is safe.

But now, with that face, Tetsuya doesn't feel good. He feels as though it is his fault for making him worried like this. And he never likes it whenever someone is in pain because of him.

“I'm okay,” he lies. It will be futile, he knows. Seijuro can and will always see through him. But he has to try.

Seijuro stares at him quizzically. So many emotions playing in his eyes. Too many mixed emotions that are hard to fathom.

“I'm okay, really. I just had a bad dream.”

“That still doesn't answer why you lost your consciousness.”

“I don't know. Maybe just too tired from too much work and--” he pauses. And? And what? Why does he feel he needs to add something?

What is it?

“And emotional stress? Because of what my father said?” Seijuro asks, squeezing his hands.

He averts his eyes, even though he's still confirming to himself if that was the reason for his sudden collapsing.

“I don't know,” he says.

Seijuro sighs. Whether he believes him or not, the older chooses not to voice it out. Instead, he stands up and asks, “Do you need water?”

Which he answers weakly, “Yes, please.”

Seijuro smiles. He just smiles.


	6. For old time's sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can never forget your true love

_What a beautiful piece…_ Masaomi mused to himself as he watched and listened to how Airi played the piano.

 

For her small stature, she had gentle movements for an insane piece. It was as though Airi was taming a wild beast. Her fingers were fast but it seemed the tips of her fingers barely touched the keys.

 

H er eyes were closed, so the  sheets  displayed in front of her had become useless.

Masaomi wanted to close his eyes and sav or the music. But he also wanted to just watch Airi.

His beautiful, and lovely Airi.

 

It took him a few moments to realize that Airi was finally done. How could he have such aesthetic woman?

 

He was lucky. Lucky to have her. Lucky to touch and kiss her.

 

“What do you think, Akashi-kun?” Airi asked softly. Her voice was always soft, gentle, like a thin glass that with one force, it will break.

And he liked it. He liked how he had to be attentive in order to hear her properly.

She had apologized for numerous times; said she could not help it; said she had practiced speaking louder but her voice remained the same.

 

It was okay. He liked her voice. Her tone. Her everything.

 

“Lovely. Truly remarkable,” he answered, standing up, clapping like he was doing that with a big audience.

 

Airi seemed to be surprised as her eyes widened for a moment before they returned to their original shape. She brought her hands to her lips and silently giggled.

 

“Thank you for your compliment, but you are doing it too much, Akashi-kun.” She tried to avert her face, to hide her reddening face.

 

He stood up, ambling toward her. With one swift, gentle move, he reached for her chin, cupping it between his index and thumb finger, and turned her face to his.

 

“You deserve every compliment in this world, my love,” he said, leaning closer to her.

 

“Akashi-kun...” Airi fumbled for the next words to say, but she failed as Masaomi's lips pressed against her.

 

The kiss was gentle, not hungry, not lustful, it was brief, but full of love.

 

“Call me Masaomi...”

 

She gulped, avoiding his gaze again. “M-masaomi...kun.”

 

He trapped the laughter behind his lips, but they escaped nonetheless. It was the loudest laugh he had ever released.

 

Airi just stared at him, wondering what was going on with him.

 

Finally done with his amusement, he waved his hand, dismissing his action.

 

“I apologize, my love. It's just that...I have never met a woman like you before.”

 

Airi's face turned sour.

 

Panicking inside, Masaomi hurriedly explained himself. “By which, I mean you are the best woman. Out there.”

 

“Masaomi-kun, there are millions of women out there. You can't say I am the best.”

 

“And yet, here I am, choosing you.”

 

Airi chuckled, bringing her hand to her lips once more.

 

But he moved her hand, and cup her small face in his hands.

 

“Please,” he says, kissing her nose, “let me hear your laughter.”

 

“Eh? Have you gone mad, Masaomi-kun?”

 

“I may have.”

 

Airi bit her lower lip, looking to the left, considering his request. Giving up, she finally chuckled again. This time, letting the man of her to hear the sound of it.

 

“Oh, Akashi-kun...” she said, slapping him playfully.

 

“Ehem...”

 

“Oh, I mean…” She leaned closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “Seijuro-kun...”

 

__//____//____//___//_____//____//___//

 

Masaomi clutches his head. His body, on its own volition, lurches forward.

 

He knows he is not sick. He barely gets sick. And if he does, it is for only a brief of time. So why does he feel like his head will explode?

 

What he knows is, he has had slept for at least five hours when he dreamed about Airi again. Every. Single. Night.

It is as though that woman will never give him his rest. Her face always invades his mind; her voice always clouds his judgment.

 

 _Or maybe it is you who should let go of her,_ his mind accuses back.

 

No. No. He cannot do that. He must not…

 

For her memory is the only thing he has left of her. That guy, the person who had stolen Airi from him had not let him to see her funeral.

 

The throbbing continues, whacking his head. Masaomi bites the inside of his cheeks. An Akashi must not, and must never show any indication of being defeated.

 

So as a man, he silently gets up from his bed and goes to the kitchen.

 

He can just call for an assistant but he does not want any of them to think of him as an indolent man.

 

An Akashi must always strive.

 

___//____//____//____//____

 

The kitchen room is far from his room. It at least takes him more than twenty minutes to get back. Well, he is walking slowly due to that headache.

 

At least it has subsided.

 

He is about to enter his room when his eyes catch the room next to his. The music room.

The same room where Airi used to spend her afternoon in the Akashi mansion.

 

Every music instrument can be found there, but Airi favored the piano while he, Masaomi, chose the violin. It was a perfect combination. Their music synced perfectly, like their heart beat.

 

It was all perfect...until…

 

Masaomi shakes his head. There is nothing he can do now.

 

But for old time's sake, he goes inside the music room, picks up the violin, and plays the most melancholic song of that night.

 

 

 


	7. It has happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi Akashi is a man who can adapt to his surroundings easily

Seijuro wakes up with a heavy headache. He does not know why, but ever since Tetsuya had lost consciousness before that old temple, he has been having some sort of sickness that he cannot just shake off. He always prides himself as someone who is healthy and in shape.

 

But these past few days though…

 

Whatever is going on with him, he has to see a doctor. He hopes it's nothing serious though as he does not want to make Tetsuya worried. His angel is not saying anything, but he can tell that somehow, he's blaming himself. Maybe he's had a cold when they got out that night and it somehow got worse.

 

Seijuro finds this worrying habit of Tetsuya very cute and touching, but sometimes he thinks the younger is torturing himself too much. It is as though he wants to take all the blame in the world.

 

A soft sigh escapes from his lips. He should pour more love to Tetsuya. And Tetsuya in return, should learn how to love himself just like how he loves him.

 

Finally done with convincing himself that it is time to get up, Seijuro sits up straight, stretching without opening his eyes.

 

“Akashi-sama? Am I allowed to come in yet?”

His eyes snap open, recognizing that voice. Their valet, Satoshi. He is no stranger, but why is he here?

In the cabin?

 

Wait, no. He, Seijuro, is not in the cabin. He's in the…

 

“What in the world?” He recognizes this place. This room. This room with rare paintings hanging on the wall, with gold and white theme, with vases collected from Western countries.

 

Why is he in his father's room?

 

“Akashi-sama? I'm going in now. I have your breakfast.”

 

With one click, his—no, his father's room welcomes Satoshi, his graying hair is combed in slick style. His valet suit is ironed with no visible wrinkle.

 

“Good morning, Akashi-sama,” he says, bowing a little, holding the breakfast tray.

 

Seijuro's mouth is agape. He knows and everyone does, that he does not take breakfast in bed. He hates his room. It reminds him how lonely he is.

 

So why…

 

“Akashi-sama, I do not intend to interfere, so please, do excuse my inquiry, but is there something bothering you? Something I could help you with?” Satoshi's kind eyes scan him like he has sickness spreading all over his face.

 

“Wha..What are you--?” Again, his eyes widened. The voice that comes out from his throat, that voice---

 

Could it be? Is he still dreaming?

 

Of course, he is. There is no way this is all happening. With calmness he had learned for his old man, Seijuro light pats his face. It does not sting, but he knows he must be looking weird to Satoshi.

Which is okay, since this is just a dream and this is not the real Satoshi.

 

However, no matter how many times he pats his face, he is still here, and Satoshi is still staring at him.

This time, the old man is fighting the urge to stare at him with bewilderment.

 

“Akashi-sama? Are you...feeling fine? Would you like me to call our personal nurse?”

 

“Get me a mirror!”

 

“Akashi--”

 

“Just do it...please. And thank you.” He winces. _That's not my voice. Oh god, what is happening?_

He does not believe in any supernatural events, so he has to hold himself. Surely, there is a good explanation for this.

 

Right?

 

His father's room has no mirror. For some reason, Masaomi got rid of them. In fact, only Seijuro's room has mirrors all over the mansion. The furnitures that have glasses on them were also thrown away.

 

_He? Are you really questioning that? Did not your mother cut herself with a mirror? You silly, silly boy. Still denying to yourself that your mother was a selfish, selfish bit--_

 

“Akashi-sama, I have what you have requested for.” His heart almost jumps upon hearing Satoshi, now holding a palm-sized mirror. He must have borrowed it from one of the maids.

 

And he must have zoned out for long, he did not notice Satoshi leaving the room and entering it again.

 

“Tha-thank you,” he says, which makes Satoshi look surprised. The old man gains back his composure and nods back.

 

“You are welcome, Akashi-sama.”

 

Okay, this is really getting weird. His father never thanks anyone, and so to see Satoshi that surprised, it must meant that---

 

Gathering all his strength and rationality, Seijuro lifts the compact mirror to his face.

 

Only to let it fall from his hand.

 

“Akashi-sama? Is there anything wrong?” Satoshi picks up the mirror and shields it from his view. He must be thinking that such thing is bringing the memory of the late Akashi mistress.

 

No, that's not it.

 

This is all wrong.

 

The face...the face that greeted him was not his.

 

But his father's face.

 

________//________//_________//________//________//__________//________//_______//______//_

 

“Seijuro-kun? Seijuro-kun, please wake up.” He must still be dreaming. He's hearing a soft voice, soft enough to lull him back to sleep.

But what makes him think he's still dreaming, is that the voice is calling him 'Seijuro-kun' and he certainly does not own that name.

 

It's his son's.

 

“What a silly dream,” he says and forces himself to get up. Who knows what time it is? A responsible man like him does not waste any minute for such—what he calls—a silly dream.

 

“What are you saying, Seijuro-kun? Come on, get up. You promised me we will climb the mountain. Come on,” the voice continues.

 

Masaomi feels butterfly kisses on his nose and cheeks.

 

What soft, soft lips.

 

As though he is struck by lightning, Masaomi sits up straight, startling the person beside him.

 

A person. Beside him.

 

What is going on?

 

He scans the place, thinking he has been kidnapped. Certainly, he does not know this place at all. Aside from being obviously a cabin, he does not remember getting in here.

 

The last thing he remembers before sleeping is, he was playing violin, reminiscing Airi. And then he went to his room with that stupid headache again.

 

“Seijuro-kun? Are you alright? You scared me.”

 

Curiosity and anger swirl inside him. He turns his head and faces the person who has been speaking to him.

 

_Airi…_

 

Sky-blue hair that shines thanks to the light coming from the sun, peeking through the nooks of the closed windows. Button nose. Pinkish pale lips, slightly agape due to shock, high-cheek bones, brushed with slight red, eyes that remind him of fathomless sky and sea, and soft, snowy skin.

 

This is really Airi.

 

Only that her hair is too short, barely reaching her shoulders.

 

“Seijuro...kun?” Airi—Wait, this is not Airi.

 

Although this person resembles Airi from head to toe, the voice does not sound the same. Sure, both are tender, soft, but Airi certainly does not sound like a man.

 

“Are you okay?” The person...he now remembers who he is.

 

“Tetsuya...” he whispers, unbelieving himself.

 

“Yes?” Tetsuya asks, still full of concern for him.

 

Is it really for him? He's been calling him 'Seijuro-kun' which of course, is not his name.

 

He is Masaomi.

 

Is he still dreaming? Impossible…

 

He knows when he is fully awake.

 

 

So what is going on?

 

Why is he with this son of a whore?

 

“Oh, Seijuro-kun. You must be sick. Don't worry, we don't have to climb the mountains anymore. Stay here, I'll take care of you.”

 

Tetsuya holds him, pushing him down to rest.

 

But he withdraws his arms harshly. So harsh, the young man gasps.

 

“Sei--”

 

“Get away from me,” he says, hissing through his teeth. He can't believe he was just touched by a man. The son of Airi. The son of the man who took Airi away from him.

 

“What did I do? Are you okay? Is there---”

 

“Whore,” he snarls. And he enjoys the hurt and shock that wash over Tetsuya's face. “Get away from me, you whore.”

 

If this is real, if he has, somehow, exchanged body with his son's, then by all means, this is a good opportunity to wreck Tetsuya's spirit.

 

Unlike Seijuro, Masaomi is quick to adapt to any situation. Airi had exposed him with supernatural books. He did not necessarily believed in them, but he opened his mind for other possible things.

 

After all, Airi suddenly fell out of love of him. The man who had taken Airi away from him was rumored to be a son of a witch. He had bewitched Airi.

 

That was the only acceptable reason even for Masaomi. Airi and he had been in love.

 

There was no way the woman had just fell for another man.

 

“You—you must be just feeling tired. Okay, I'll get out. I'll give you time to think,” Tetsuya says, getting up.

 

His eyes grow in shock as he realizes that Tetsuya is just wearing a white polo shirt which barely reaches his white and smooth thighs.

 

Why does he have to look like Airi? Of course, he is Airi's son, but this is ridiculous.

 

“I'll take a shower first.” Tetsuya's tone is still soft, but hurt.

 

For a second, Masaomi feels bad.

 

But remembering who Tetsuya's father is, he tells himself that Tetsuya and the whole Kuroko family does not deserve mercy.

 

Airi had suffered because of them.

 

He had suffered because of them.

 

And Tetsuya will pay.

 

 


	8. A surprise for Masaomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strong will and determination...something Tetsuya possess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I am really enjoying writing this. Thank you for the kudos!

_What was that about?_ Tetsuya muses, still not believing what just happened.

Seijuro is not perfect. He gets angry sometimes but not to that extent. To call him a whore out of nowhere...it surely caught him off guard.

 

He feels like that was not Seijuro at all. That Seijuro somehow got possessed.

 

Could it be? No. Although he believes in miracles and other supernatural stuff, there is no way that will happen to Seijuro. His lover has a strong will that cannot be defeated by any bad spirits. He believes that.

Maybe Seijuro is just really sick and when you’re in great pain, you cannot think clearly.

Yes, that must be it.

 

_Or maybe his other persona has come back._

 

He gulps. Although back in high school, he had reassured Seijuro that he accepted him whichever side of him was dominant, that _other_ Seijuro surely broke their friendship a long time ago.

The other Seijuro was merciless, hated losing more than anything and just plain...crazy. Insane.

 

What if he has come back? Calling him ‘Tetsuya’ will sound different from now on then.

 

He sighs softly. If that is the case, he will not give up. Maybe the other Seijuro has been gone for so long that the red-eyed Seijuro was too shocked to accept such comeback.

 

Tetsuya nods to himself. That should do it. Not really logical, but what can he do?

 

Being here outside feels so lonely. Like Seijuro has left him for good.

He shudders at that thought.

 

Since they got in here, he did not mind that it was almost vacant. But now...he wishes they’d meet other people. Talk with other people.

 

“Can I come in, yet?” Tetsuya asks himself. He has never felt this fear towards Seijuro. Not even the time when the sadistic one had ridiculed him.

He fears that he will upset Seijuro again and that will be the beginning of them drifting apart.

 

Tetsuya shakes his head. This is too much. He should not be thinking like this.

 

Ridiculous.

 

___//________//____//_____//____

 

So that was really Tetsuya. And he is outside.

 

Masaomi chuckles to himself. Although he has told himself to accept it in just a snap, still, now that he is alone and has time to think clearly, this is amusing.

He does not know how it did happen and why it did happen but whatever the answer is, he could use this to his advantage.

 

He still has the same brain. He will leave Tetsuya and run the Akashi company like the usual. If, say, his theory that Seijuro and he have exchanged body, and Seijuro still refuses to run the company, it does not really matter.

 

He is in a young body. He will live longer. And most of all, he can just make any sort of story as to why ‘Masaomi’ will not be the CEO anymore.

 

Everything is too easy for him. After all, he does not think like an ordinary man.

 

Which is why his son has disappointed him dearly. He had thought Seijuro would be like him: tough and brilliant.

 

And yet Seijuro had been defeated by a Kuroko.

 

He will change that. Masaomi does not know how long this curse (or gift, in this case) will last but he better do something now.

 

First, he will break up with Tetsuya. It sounds like a simple plan. And it should be.

 

With much-collected enthusiasm, Masaomi, now Seijuro, steps outside, the warmth of the sun enveloping him.

 

Just a few feet away from him, is Tetsuya, who lifts his head and stares at him. It almost startled him.

Seijuro and Tetsuya may have been together for so long, the other can practically sense the other.

 

Airi and he used to be like that too.

 

Tetsuya is now wearing plain brown pants and blue striped shirt. His baby face is painted with mixed emotions. Negative emotions; none of those emotions include anger.

 

It somehow irritates him. He wants to see ire in those blue eyes. He should not be like Airi who has an endless understanding.

 

“Tetsuya,” he says, stepping closer to the younger. He just realizes how small this young man is, his height is between a middle schooler and a high schooler.

 

“Seijuro-kun,” Tetsuya answers, a small smile dabbing his lips.

 

Masaomi’s eyes twitch. How could Tetsuya act like he wasn’t called a whore just a few minutes ago is beyond him. Of course, this is all an act. There is no way that this boy loves his son. For all he knew, Tetsuya is only after the Akashi’s fortune.

 

Well, now he won’t have that chance anymore.

 

“Are you feeling okay? I can call for---”

 

He holds his hand, silencing Tetsuya. There is a shock that registers in Tetsuya’s eyes but nods nonetheless.

 

“I am fine.”

 

“Oh? That’s great!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But I think you should still--”

 

Again, he holds his hand up. But instead of keeping his silence, Tetsuya grabs his hand and threatens to break it.

 

“Don’t shush me, Seijuro!” Tetsuya hisses, dropping his hand, taking a step back. “I don’t know what has gotten to you, but calling me a ‘whore’ like your father did? I won’t let anyone call me that again, especially not you, Seijuro. I was trying to understand you, but you’re acting like...well..a bitch! Hold up that hand again and I will break it, don’t dare me,” he finishes, still calm as ever even after such speech.

 

Masaomi’s mouth resembles a fish’s: It’s just opening and closing. Never did he encounter such person before. Airi and he might share such similar face and slender body, but Tetsuya’s attitude is quite different.

 

Airi never talked back. Airi never raised her voice. Airi was never a fighter.

One of the reasons why Masaomi had promised to protect her for she was such a delicate woman.

So what he has thought that Tetsuya was just acting kind and has endless understanding is correct then.

 

“Go back in the cabin and think what you just did, Seijuro,” Tetsuya continues, shaking his head. Without waiting for him to say anything, Tetsuya points his finger toward the cabin. “Now. Go back inside. And don’t come out until you realize your mistake.”

 

Shock overwhelms Masaomi. What is this? What is he hearing? Him? An Akashi? Is being ordered by a normal citizen? Say he really is Seijuro, still, an Akashi! And an Akashi does not take any order from anyone. It is the other way around. How could his son just accept this?

Seijuro had already disappointed him, but this one is another story.

 

“Are you ordering me?”

 

Tetsuya crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, I am. I won’t let anyone talk down to me, not even you, Akashi Seijuro. Or are you that another side of Sei-kun and just came back? Well, if I am right, listen to me: I don’t care if you feel superior. I may be just a Kuroko, but I won’t back down.”

 

Again, color him surprised.

 

But something catches his interest. “Wait...what do you mean by ‘another side’?”

 

Tetsuya’s forehead crinkles. “Oh, you don’t know? The one who always says, ‘I am absolute’ which is really just being edgy and full of himself? Don’t deny. Or if I am wrong, still, I won’t let you talk to me like that. You don’t own me.”

 

Masaomi tries to form a comeback, just something to fire at the younger. But he finds himself just standing there, scrutinizing at Tetsuya.

 

_What a strange kid…_

 

 

 


	9. Your smile is nice to look at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!

“Akashi-sama, I do not intend to interfere, but where do you plan to go?” Satoshi follows him around like a dog waiting for its master’s order.

Well, that is how Masaomi treats everyone in this mansion. He always wonders how Satoshi could stay loyal despite the treatment that he receives.

 

Sure, Masaomi never raises his hand, but he does not treat them like they are worth a thank you.

 

He faces the old man and holds his shoulders, almost startling him.

 

“Satoshi, do you recognize who I am?” To Satoshi, his question is odd, out of nowhere, but he has to assure himself. He can’t still believe that he is now his father.

 

“Y-yes, master. You are Akashi Masaomi, the man---”

 

“No.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Seijuro shakes his head as if losing his mind. This is all crazy. What is happening to his original body then? Who’s possessing it? His father?

 

“I’m not Masaomi. I am not my father. Satoshi, you have to believe me.”

 

The wrinkles in the old man’s forehead deepen. “I apologize sir, but I do not comprehend what you are saying. Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Look at me in the eyes, and tell me if I am Masaomi. Look at me.”

 

Satoshi remains quiet, unable to come up with any answers. Realizing that this won’t do any good, Seijuro finally gives up, heading toward the bathroom— _his_ bathroom—with a plan to get back to Tetsuya. He would have called him had the signal been good in the woods and mountains, but that had never been the case.

 

If he is right, Tetsuya is now with his father. And being with the old man is nothing but a bad news.

 

Sure, Tetsuya has a strong will, stronger than an iron, but he’s still a human being. He won’t let anyone, not even his father, to hurt his dear Tetsuya.

 

____//__//_______//_____//____//____

 

“What? Why are you just staring at me like some sort of a freak?” Masaomi imagines Tetsuya snapping his fingers in front of him, but that’s not what the younger is doing.

 

He’s just standing there, politely (ironically after what he just said) waiting for him to speak.

 

When Masaomi finds his voice, he clears his throat and says, “I am not a little child to be treated like one.” He winces inwardly. That is one, pathetic, retort. He could have said something better but Tetsuya’s words slapped him.

 

The only person who had dared to speak to him like that was his father. He guesses the circle just does not end.

 

“Well then, stop acting like a child. If you’re in pain, just tell me, and I’ll take care of you. I’m your lover, it’s my duty to take care of you.” Tetsuya’s tone softens, almost inaudible. Masaomi swears he heard him also saying, ‘You even jokingly call me your wife.’

 

Masaomi tries to open his mouth again, and when does, he says the thing he’s never expected to utter.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya. I guess I was just really sick. It won’t happen again.” _No._ No. That’s not what he intended to say.

 

Masaomi struggles inside. It is as though there is another person inside, controlling his muscles, controlling whatever he is saying, but his mind remains there, observing the scene unfolding before him.

 

His hand—no, Seijuro’s hands—wrap around Tetsuya’s slim figure, pulling him closer.

 

The younger takes a sharp breath, but relaxes in his embrace, leaning his head on his chest.

 

 _I am not doing this. Somebody is controlling me._ Sure, from the moment he woke up, everything has already been odd. But this is something else. He cannot control himself.

 

He knows he will never rub Tetsuya’s back, but that is what he is doing.

 

He also realizes how soft Tetsuya is. How it is nice to hug him.

 

A thunder in his brain jolts him away from Tetsuya, surprising both of them.

 

“Sei...are you okay? What happened?”

 

_Whoever or whatever is controlling me, I won’t let it win. I am Masaomi, stronger than anyone._

 

He clenches his jaw as new words try to crawl out from his mouth. He does not need to hear them confirm what they are: another apology to Tetsuya.

 

A Kuroko does not deserve that from an Akashi.

 

“I really think you need to rest. Come on. We should go back to bed.” Tetsuya does not even hesitate as he guides him back to the cabin.

 

He still wants to protest, but he thinks if he will have to overpower whatever is controlling him, he needs a good rest. The rest he had had after he woke up isn’t enough. He still feels weak, groggy, like he had not slept for days.

 

After resting and gaining back his energy, he will try again. He will try to destroy Tetsuya.

And he will make sure to not be surprised again. He is Masaomi. You can surprise him once, but never twice.

 

“Don’t worry, Seijuro-kun. Even though you acted foul, I will forgive you. Just don’t act like that again, okay?” Tetsuya does not wait, he just kisses him on his left cheek.

 

That kiss should have irritated him.

 

But somehow, it reminds him again of Airi.

 

They just don’t look alike. They kiss alike.

 

____//____//____//____//___

 

“But Akashi-sama, how about the meeting at six p.m? Should I call them and tell it is canceled?” Seijuro, truthfully, feels sorry for Satoshi.

He can just imagine how hard it has been for the graying-hair old man to deal with his shenanigans.

 

But he has to get to Tetsuya and get him back. Surely. His lover is smart enough to know it is him. He is not saying Satoshi is not smart, but although he has been their valet for years, Seijuro never showed his real emotions to anyone. Except to two persons—his mother and Tetsuya.

 

“Yes, cancel everything.”

 

“Akashi-sama, should you not wait for your chauffeur?”

 

“No. I need a simple but fast car.”

 

“Akashi--”

 

“Just give me the keys.”

 

The protest dies down and Satoshi simply nods, marching toward the car key racks.

 

___//____//____//___//___

 

Tetsuya feels wrong sitting beside the now lying down Seijuro but he has to take care of him.

It feels weird to feel wrong to be with his lover. But can you blame him? Seijuro is acting weird.

Sure, it might be his other persona coming back but he knows that the other Seijuro still has a class and won’t call anyone a ‘whore’ out of nowhere.

 

But he guesses love triumphs above all?

 

He silently sighs, staring at Seijuro who is struggling to keep his eyes closed. He does not look sick, but he might be since perspirations dot his forehead, slowly sliding to his cheeks. Before they reach his ears, Tetsuya softy wipes them away with a clean white towel.

 

“I called the caretaker. Well, not really since there is no signal here, but I rang the bell. Do you think he heard that?”

 

It takes a few breaths before Seijuro answers him. “If he said he would hear you ringing the bell, he would be here. He’s been taking care of this cabin for how many years, he said?”

 

Tetsuya winces. The gentleness in Seijuro’s voice cannot be found. It’s like this person before him is controlling disgust.

 

“He did not say anything but he looks old enough to be believable.”

 

“And that made sense to you?”

 

“Seijuro-kun, you were the one who chose this. Therefore, you trusted him.”

 

“Stupid.”

 

“Did you just call me ‘stupid’?”

 

Seijuro bolts up, stunned because...he slapped him? It was just a slap. It was not even the strong kind of slap.

 

“Are you really this violent?” Seijuro rubs his nose, which is already red. Not because of his slap, but because of him rubbing it roughly.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes narrow. “You do know that that ‘slap’ was just a joke, right? Honestly, you, this other side of you Seijuro-kun, it’s boring. He doesn’t take jokes. But whatever. I will deal with him. But I won’t let him call me a whore again.”

 

When Seijuro does not answer, Tetsuya nods, as if emphasizing what he said.

 

“Hello? I heard the bell. Can I come in?”

 

He releases a heavy breath and walks toward the main entrance, inviting the old man in. He stands at average height; smaller than Seijuro, taller than him by mere inches.

 

“Yes, I did ring for your help. Kind sir. I think Seijuro-kun is in pain. I checked his pulse, his heart rate, it seems normal. I’m not sure, I am not an expert, but when I touched his forehead, it’s too hot. He’s sweating too.”

 

The old man slowly nods. Also slowly ambles toward Seijuro.

 

With one glance, with one long ‘hmmm...’ and with one ‘ah ha...’ The old man dismisses Seijuro’s questioning look and turns back to him.

 

“Sir? What is it? Do you know what’s happening to him?”

 

The old man brings his hand to his chin, stroking it like he has a beard. Which he doesn’t have.

 

He looks up at the ceiling before he finally says what is on his mind.

 

“I don’t know.” Is his answer.

 

Both Seijuro and Tetsuya are left stunned, mouth hanging open.

 

“You...You don’t know?”

 

“Yes, I don’t know.”

 

“Then why the hell you looked like you knew what was going on with me?” Seijuro butts in.

 

Usually, Tetsuya confronts such harsh treatment to an old person but this time, he cannot help but agree with Seijuro.

 

“But I know a person who can help you. Stay here. I’ll bring him. And don’t worry, he’s a young doctor. Midorim Shintaro, I assume.”

 

“Midorima? Sei..Sei-kun! It’s Midorima-kun!” Tetsuya’s sour mood suddenly becomes lighter.

 

Seijuro waits for the old man to leave before asking him, “Oh?”

 

“Why don’t you sound like excited? Midorima-kun is one of our friends back in high school. He was such a tsundere back then. I wonder if he still is.”

 

___//____//___//____//___

 

Masaomi must admit it to himself: Tetsuya looks nice smiling like he just snagged a big pile of candy.

 

There is that innocence and simple happiness he has not seen for a very long time.

 

Masaomi bites his lip, turning his face away. He can’t look at Tetsuya anymore.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. A tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not going to be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, thanks for comments and kudos!

The first thing that comes to Tetsuya’s mind when he sees Midorima by the door is, _Wow. He’s tall._

 

Back in high school, Midorima was already tall. Second tallest to the giant Murasakibara but if Tetsuya is not being mistaken, Midorima got taller. Not as tall as Murasakibara, but a few more centimeters, and he’ll be a giant tree.

 

It makes Tetsuya feel bad about himself a little. Everyone is growing up physically. Even Seijuro.

 

But he shakes that envy off and bows his head to Midorima as a start of his greeting.

 

“Welcome, Midorima-kun. It’s been a long time. How are you today?” He does not expect Midorima to smile. The older rarely does that.

So, it does not surprise him when Midorima scoffs and adjusts his eyeglasses.

 

“I am fine, thank you for asking. I see you’re still as respectful as I remember.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Midorima’s hair is shorter, the tips barely touching his ears. His pointy nose supports the rectangle eyeglasses, shielding his grass-green eyes.

 

Although he's enshrouded in a plain white shirt and dark brown jacket and black denim pants, it does not hide the aura of a professional.

Could it be the stethoscope wrapped around his big hands? Or the black bag he’s carrying that surely contains the types of equipment he will need to examine Seijuro later?

 

Or maybe it’s just Midorima being Midorima.

 

He guides him to where Seijuro is resting. To his disappointment, Seijuro is standing straight, looking like a five-star General mandating everyone to give a salute and respect to him.

 

Letting out a long sigh, he says, “Seijuro-kun, Midorima-kun is here. Please abide whatever he says, okay? It’s for your own good.”

 

“I must not have told you yet, Tetsuya, but I am fine. You’re just being too...worried. And for you to disturb someone and bring a doctor here, well, that’s unnecessary.”

 

Tetsuya could just feel his patience thinning each second he looks at this Seijuro.

 

Midorima’s eyes dart between them, back and forth, as though testing the water if it’s too lukewarm.

 

“Did you call me to cure a calloused attitude? I’m sorry, Kuroko, but I don’t think that involves my job.”

 

It is Seijuro’s turn to scoff like he just heard the most chucklesome joke. “That is a nice way to insult me.”

 

“Nobody is insulting you. Anyway, Midorima-kun, please excuse Seijuro-kun’s attitude for today. He’s been like that since he woke up this morning. Also, he’s been sweating profusely and his face is red. His heart rate seems to be normal though. I don’t know, I need your opinion.”

 

Midorima nods. And with his help, they manage to convince Seijuro to sit down (by ‘convince’, he means pinching his back and telling him he looks stupid standing straight like that)

 

___//____//____//___

 

If he could only drive faster, Seijuro would have done that already. But the road he is trekking to is stiff and with one wrong move, he could swivel to the end direction.

He’s not ready yet to die, especially in a body that is not his.

 

“Tetsuya, please wait for me.” _And don’t let father destroy our relationship._

 

Years ago, he believed in his father; he had hoped that Masaomi had just been too affected by the death of the late Akashi mistress.

Stepping back though, Seijuro had concluded that Masaomi was one of the reasons why his mother ended her life.

 

Fearing for Tetsuya’s safety, Seijuro steps on the gas, still being careful.

 

He could just imagine how his father is using this chance to his advantage. Truthfully, he has never fought against his father. He was the perfect son. The perfect puppet, if you will.

But when he met Tetsuya, something had changed. He felt more courageous. He felt more powerful.

He felt more valuable. He felt challenged.

 

He felt everything he had never thought he would.

 

It was all because of Tetsuya.

 

But then Tetsuya had once told him that it was not just him. It was his, Seijuro’s, doing. Seijuro changed because he had let himself to change. Seijuro became powerful on his own because he wanted to.

 

He changed because he participated in that chapter of his life.

 

Maybe Seijuro is not the perfect son anymore, but at least he can proudly say he can stand on his own two feet without the looming shadow of his father.

 

So why can’t Masaomi see that? Why can’t Masaomi think outside of the box? Does he want an Akashi heir for him? They can adopt. Screw what people will think, right? It’s the new era. People will think of them as open-minded and feel more comfortable doing business with them.

 

Seijuro doesn’t know if his father is just a plain homophobic guy or just ignorant.

 

Disregarding what he had learned from Satoshi, his father’s antics are unexcused.

 

Seijuro wraps his fingers around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he collects himself.

He refuses to look in the mirror. If he does that, he will be staring right at his father's eyes. He cannot remember when was the last time he did look at his father.

Whenever he attempts to, he feels he is going to throw up. Because no matter how much he wants to lie to himself, it is still daunting to face the man who never treated him as a son.

Deep in his thoughts, Seijuro almost jolts in his seat when a ringing sound resonates in the air, making him steer to the right side just too far.

 

Heart on his throat, Seijuro thinks fast and steers to the other side, trying his best to breathe evenly.

 

That was too close, he thinks.

 

What is happening to him? Sure, he is worried, but he should stay cautious.

 

The phone is still ringing. Since it is not his phone, he knows that it’s a business matter. Nothing is more important to Masaomi than money and fortune.

 

Seeing it won’t stop until he answers, he activates the call using his voice.

 

“Akashi Se—Masaomi. Good morning.” To hide his cringe, he clears his throat.

 

“Good morning, sir Akashi. I have heard from Mister Satoshi that you are canceling all of your meetings. It’s not like I am, and the whole company expecting you to abide by the schedules we have spoken of, but we really do need to--”

 

Irritation and anger bubble up in his head.

 

He doesn’t give any shits about these meetings. Maybe by doing this, he will destroy what his father and great grandfathers had worked hard for, but nothing is more important than Tetsuya right now.

 

“With all due respect, I must decline. I have an emergency to attend to. This will be brief, I promise.” He does not wait for the person on the other line to talk more.

With one swift move, he turns the phone off.

 

By doing so, he does not notice the truck coming his way.

 

Until it is too late.

 

 


	11. Wait for me, Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delayed update. Adult life is such a pain in the ass.

_I thought this thing only happens in the movies._ Midorima shakes his head as he stares at the sleeping lovers.

 

He still can’t comprehend what just happened. He was just counting for Akashi’s heartbeats per minute when his (former) best friend just collapsed, his eyes slowly closing.

Kuroko’s mouth was agape, just like his and a loud scream tore itself from the small man’s throat.

 

Instead of rushing toward Akashi, Kuroko suddenly stopped on his track, as if he was nailed on the spot; his knees buckled and it did not take a second before he grabbed his chest, coughed, and fell on his knees.

 

That was an hour ago, and now the two are fine. He cannot find any alarming situation. They just need to rest.

However, their reaction before they collapsed is something that is still bugging him.

 

He has always known that Akashi is a healthy young man. Despite being one of the smallest, he pars them all when it comes to stamina, strength, and skills. So to see him being down like he was some sort of a machine unplugged from its outlet...It was truly remarkable.

 

But then again, they haven’t seen each other since they departed from high school graduation. College made them too busy for such reunion (Kise is always bugging them to hang out again, but the ironic thing is, Kise is a pilot, making him one of the busiest and impossible to meet again)

 

And now that he has a wife and they are planning to build their own family soon, he can say he was surprised to meet two of his teammates.

 

His eyes shift to the left. Good thing this bed is huge. Huge enough to fit two more bodies.

Kuroko is soundly asleep, as though he did not look like he was having a heart attack just an hour ago.

 

Kuroko was always the weakest of them all, so whatever occurred should not surprise him.

But it did. It does. Kuroko lives a healthy lifestyle, or at least he assumes since Kuroko favors vegetables and cannot drink soda. But then again, Kuroko is also obsessed with Vanilla shake.

 

Midorima shakes his head. No. Not enough reason. Besides, he doubts Kuroko is stupid to abuse such drink. From what he had heard, Kuroko is now a kindergarten teacher. Surely, he won’t taint his image by always drinking such unhealthy drink?

 

Rubbing his temples with his index finger, he keeps on musing what could be the possibilities.

He doesn’t have enough equipment to examine them. If they don’t wake up, he won’t have a choice but to bring them outside the woods and have the hospital take care of them.

 

 _Just be honest with yourself. You know what it is._ Midorima gulps. He keeps on shoving off that thought, but it also keeps on resurfacing.

 

Although he’s a doctor now and logic should always triumph, he can’t just turn his back from horoscope and other superstitions he grew up to.

 

He thinks that without Oha-Asa, he would not be where he is now.

 

_Could it be? The legend might be real?_

 

The legend of the old, ruined temple in the northern part of the woods. It is said that whoever follows the fireflies toward the temple, they can say their wish and their wish shall be granted.

However, every wish has their own price. It varies from person to person. One sure thing will happen though: They will experience massive body ache before and after they make their wish. The pain will be reduced after six days.

 

“Akashi is not a person who will just believe in whispers,” he muses quite loudly.

But...he is with Kuroko who maybe is not fond of superstitions, but keeps his mind open for possibilities. He is also traditionalist, so trying such wishes won’t be strange for him.

 

Could it be that Akashi just wanted to please Kuroko and he had made a wish?

 

“It is cruel,” he says.

 

Midorima chooses to stay, watching the two.

 

___//_______//_______//____//___

 

“ _Seijuro? Seijuro? Are you awake?”_

 

_Seijuro hears a voice, but he cannot open his eyes. Something tells him that he should keep it that way. At least, he tries to open his mouth but nothing comes out but a single cry._

 

“ _Ah, so you are awake. Good, good.” There is that voice again. It does not sound familiar yet it feels familiar. Huh. Strange. He did not know that it was possible to feel such thing. Now he knows._

 

“ _I’m sorry for disturbing your peaceful sleep,” the voice says, sighing slowly and loudly. Seijuro is lying down, and so he guesses that whoever this person is, is looming over him, staring at him with such intensity. He could just feel its eyes boring through him._

 

“ _But I must have made a mistake? I am old, you should understand that. I barely understand how young people think nowadays.” Old? It doesn’t sound old though. Juvenile, like a flower just about to bloom. “You see, back in my day, the results of wishes are literal. Or maybe the other Guardians are right. I’m such a dense Guardian. You two—or three—were just unlucky it was me who was guarding the temple when you made such wish. If it had been Riko, she would have thought for a second._

 

“ _But you know...still, I did not mean it. It has been a long, long, long time since I had granted a wish. I guess I was just too nervous that night that I abruptly granted your wish. Well, I am not here to come clean. I was just about to lift such gift—or curse, however you see it—but another mistake was done.”_

 

_Seijuro’s lips twitch. He wants to stop the other person and ask it whatever it is talking about._

_Temple...wish...Huh. Sounds like…_

 

_If only he could open his eyes, he bet they would widen with realization. Could it be? That the owner of the voice is talking about the night he had made a wish? That his wish was for his father to see the reason(s) why he loves Tetsuya?_

 

_Had he not switched bodies with his father, he would have thought that this was just all the result of a silly dream._

 

_But now, he thinks, he can believe whatever strange he will encounter._

 

“ _When I was about to lift the wish,” the voice continues, “I did not know you were...driving, as what Riko said. See? I can really be dense! I did not know humans can travel now with such odd animals! Was that an animal? I don’t know. Then...well..if you saw the light—don’t worry, you’re not dead—that was me. You were distracted and then...well...here you are now. I think they call this as ‘coma’”_

 

_Coma?_

 

_Is this person,or Guardian, or whatever, serious? He can’t be in a coma! Tetsuya needs him!_

_He has to save him from his father’s wrath._

 

_Most of all, he doesn’t want Tetsuya to think he doesn’t love him._

 

_Because he does._

 

_He really does._

 

Tetsuya...Tetsuya…

 

Wait for me…

 

 


	12. You sleep like a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya is sleeping on his left side, his head resting on his left arm. He really does resemble a sleeping child. So peaceful. Only that there are creases between his eyebrows.

He feels alone. He feels this strange cold inside. Tetsuya stares at the still sleeping Seijuro. He does not know why he feels empty every time his eyes land on the said man.

 

That’s not how he should feel; that’s not how he sees Seijuro. There was supposed to be warmth and tenderness on his chest but every time he hears Seijuro breathing, he just wants to get out of the room.

 

Well, he could, but he worries that Seijuro might need him.

 

Midorima, before leaving, told him that he and Seijuro are in a fine condition. He will come back tomorrow though. Or if they need him, just let the old keeper get him back here. The glass-eyed man did not say anything but he could see that he too, did not know what happened to the two of them.

 

Tetsuya sits down on the edge of the bed, releasing a harsh breath.

 

Trying to shake off such odd emptiness, he tries to sit beside Seijuro.

 

But he just can’t.

 

Shaking his head, Tetsuya gives up and just plops down on the bed, with a big distance between him and Seijuro.

 

____//_____//____//_____//___//_______//___

 

When Masaomi opens his eyes, he expects another surge of a headache. Yet, there is none.

Good. He is already tired of that thing. He cannot go through with it anymore.

 

Before he ‘slept’ there was this sudden bright light in his eyes, so bright, he had to close his eyes. The light was too intense that he could still see it behind his eyelids. And for a moment, he thought he heard a scream. A scream of help, of despair, of someone falling to their doom.

 

He at least tried to stay awake, but every sense shut down. First, he did not feel his fingers. Then his hands, until it traveled all the way to his head. And a loud _bam, bam, bam!_ knocked his head.

 

And everything was dark.

 

But before that, he saw Tetsuya reaching toward him.

 

That part is not important.

 

He sits up straight, noticing it is late in the afternoon. The sun is setting before his eyes. The open wide window gives him the access to see the sky now painted in orange, red, with a touch of purple.

The sun rays reaching him, caressing his face, only it is not warm.

 

A soft breathing takes his attention away from that scenery. He turns his head and sees Tetsuya sleeping soundly. He’s too far. Tetsuya is lying down on the very far side of the bed. With one wrong move, he could fall down.

 

His eyes narrow. Does Tetsuya always sleep like that? Away from Seijuro? He scoffs. Just like he had thought, Tetsuya cannot stand being with his son. He knows that exact sleeping position. His late wife slept like that, not minding if she could fall from the bed.

 

They hated each other, loathed each other. The only reason why they married was that of his asinine decision to sleep with her during his mourning. Airi was still alive back then, but he felt he had lost her for good when she married another man.

 

Seijuro became a human because of a heartbreak. What a pity, pity origin.

 

The last time he saw Airi, she already had a son. The son wore a big, stupid hat that covered the upper half of his face. Yet he was laughing, giggling together with his mother.

 

He wanted to approach her. Just a few steps and he could speak with her again.

 

But the man, the man who stole her away from him, had come into the view and joined his family.

 

Masaomi watched from the distance, away from them. He let out a silent laugh.

 

What a beautiful family. Something he would never have.

 

Masaomi’s relationship with his parents was not that bad. But it was also not that good. It was stale. Like such family just existed because of business and image. Masaomi had promised to himself that once he had a family of his own, they would be filled with love. His children would feel the love he always sought for.

 

With Airi, it had become possible.

 

But it did not happen.

 

That man should be him. That small child should be his. Airi should be with him.

 

With a final silent laugh, Masaomi turned around, stepping away from the family he never had.

 

“Sei...juro.” A gentle voice jolts him away from his trance.

It’s Tetsuya, still sleeping, but mumbling a name. His son’s name.

 

“You sleep like a baby,” he chuckles. Tetsuya is sleeping on his left side, his head resting on his left arm. He really does resemble a sleeping child. So peaceful. Only that there are creases between his eyebrows.

 

Right.

 

When Tetsuya wakes up, no more surprised reactions. He will do as he pleases.

 

Maybe the best thing to do is to leave him now. While he is still sleeping.

 

So when he wakes up later, he will wonder why and he will panic and speculate things.

 

Masaomi smirks at that thought.

 

 

 


	13. There is another voice

The other side of the bed is empty. No wonder why it’s so cold.

 

Tetsuya reaches his hand to the other side, feeling if a little warmth can still be felt. To his dismay, he has finally confirmed to himself that Seijuro left for a long time now.

 

Just how many hours did he sleep? It’s already night, and there is no indication that Seijuro is going back. All of his belongings are nowhere to be found.

 

At first, there is dismay. This shredding, painful thing in his chest that just wants to claw its way. But then it is immediately replaced by anxiety. Fear.

 

He fears for Seijuro’s safety. Although they have not met any perilous person, who knows what would happen to him in the woods? What if he fell down and no one is there to save him? What if no one is there to hear his call for help?

 

There are many questions pounding Tetsuya’s mind. He tries his best to shake off the thought, the obvious thought, that Seijuro is not stupid and can take care of himself, and that the man left him for some reason.

 

His shoulders fall like jelly. What is he thinking? Is he being selfish? He’d rather be left than to confirm that Seijuro is indeed in danger.

 

But who could blame him? One day, Seijuro just woke up acting so strange, that he had failed to recognize him even though it was the same face he woke up to every day.

 

Then Seijuro treated him like he was some sort of abominable person.

 

A tear is threatening to escape from his eyes, but Tetsuya refuses to let it go.

 

This is not the time to think of himself. He has to make sure that Seijuro is safe.

He glances at the clock. The night is still young. He could ask for help.

 

With that in mind, Tetsuya rings the bell, wishing deep inside that Seijuro will hear it and come back to him.

 

___//___//___//___//___//

 

Masaomi hears that tingling sound of the bell. That obnoxious sound that made Midorima come to the cabin and examine him.

 

He now remembers who Midorima was. That kid (it doesn’t matter if he shares the same age of Seijuro. All of them are kids in his eyes) was the only friend who visited the Akashi mansion back in middle school.

Seijuro’s other friends never showed interest, or at least what he perceived to be.

 

For all he knew, they just did not want to be reminded of how they lived such a peasant life.

 

He still remembers how stiff Midorima was. How he sat down with his back straight, while his eyes bore to the wall, never meeting his.

 

At least Midorima was smart. He still is, apparently, now that he is a doctor.

 

Masaomi does not want to admit it to himself, but there it is. He envies Midorima’s father. At least his son became a doctor.

 

His son on the other hand?

 

He wonders...will Seijuro feel pain if he slaps himself? It will be stupid to test that out now since they are far from each other.

 

 _I wonder...is he okay?_ Realizing such silly thought, Masaomi buries it deep inside his mind until he could no longer think about it. He is not worried for Seijuro, he tells himself. He is just worried about himself since Seijuro has his body. Although he knows his son is smart and won’t do any harm to himself, he also knows how he can be crazy when he can’t get what he wants.

 

“Just like his mother,” he mutters.

 

The sound of the bell resonates in the air again. His lips form a thin line.

 

What is he doing here? Why is he still here? He has everything he needs. All he has to do is to go down and take a bus. He didn’t find the car key which frustrated him. He did not want to wake up Tetsuya (of course) so taking a bus will just do.

 

What he just doesn’t understand is why he’s been standing in the same spot.

 

Masaomi looks back, seeing two yellow lights bobbing their way toward him. They are still far and he still has at least ten minutes to further step away from them.

 

Pushing himself to walk, Masaomi begins his plan to leave Tetsuya and never talk to him again.

Just like what Seijuro should have done before.

 

“Seijuro-kun! Seijuro-kun! Where are you? Answer me, please.” He stops on his track. That’s Tetsuya, for sure.

 

His usual gentle voice is now filled with terror and anxiety. He imagines tears suffusing the kid’s eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath, Masaomi forces himself to walk away, never looking back.

 

_You fool._

 

His breath hitches. He stops (once again) so suddenly, that the front of his left foot lurches against his right foot’s ankle, almost making him stumble.

 

Masaomi struggles but manages to stand again.

 

For sure, he has heard someone. A voice. Not Tetsuya, of course. It’s near. Too near. Like it’s---

 

_You think you can just leave Tetsuya? You are indeed a fool._

 

What who? That voice. It sounds familiar. It really does.

 

Masaomi waits for it, confirming that he can hear that voice _inside_ his head.

 

Nothing. There is no voice nor a whisper calling him a fool. Could it be just his imagination? No, Masaomi knows it is not. Just look at his body.

 

Could it be? There is another person?

 

But the voice sounds like his son’s…

 

He doesn’t know what is going on. All he knows is he has to leave now before those flashlights shine on him.


	14. Know your place

“He’s not here. We can’t find him anywhere.” At those words, Tetsuya cannot help but let the fists of emotions smack him repeatedly.

 

There are many questions stabbing his head.

 

Is Seijuro alright? Did he really leave him? Why would he? They don’t have any reasons to fight.

Except that Seijuro acted differently toward him this morning.

And he also showed his feisty side. Did he overdo it? Was it such a turn off for Seijuro?

 

But it wasn’t the first time he showed Seijuro his feisty side. Each of his close friends knows how he can be such in a foul mood if he is being treated wrongfully. They know how he stands up for himself.

That’s one of the reasons why Seijuro fell for him, Seijuro said that himself.

 

Or maybe Seijuro has a problem or problems he’s been keeping to himself and just wasn’t in the mood.

 

_And then I made it worse…_

 

Upon that hypothesis, Tetsuya has to take a deep breath. He doesn’t want to cry in front of the good old man.

 

“I’m sure he’s just taking a walk. It’s a beautiful night, after all.” He is being reassured, but Tetsuya cannot accept it. He knows Seijuro. He knows Seijuro won’t just leave without any reasons.

If he’s just taking a walk, Seijuro would have woken him up and together, they would have explored the woods more.

 

Nothing is connecting. Everything is so strange. Tetsuya begins to curse the woods, begins to just wish he could bring back the time and decline Seijuro’s request to be here.

 

He’s not as superstitious as Midorima. And yet he never denies to himself that there could be other creatures that may have made fun of them.

 

You never know what is out there.

 

“It’s getting cold. You must go back to the cabin.” There is a hint of pity in the old man’s voice. He tries to hide it, but Tetsuya has sharp ears.

 

“Exactly,” he says, pointing the flashlight to the narrow pathway, “if Seijuro-kun is out there, I have to find him. He must be feeling cold.”

 

A soft sigh can be heard. The man wants to say something but chooses to suppress it. Tetsuya doesn’t have to guess what he wants to say.

 

“Alright. But please, bring this with you.” A reddish-orange whistle is given to him. “Use it when you need help. The woods are not dangerous. But just in case...”

 

“I know.” Tetsuya nods. “Thank you for your kindness, sir.”

 

The man nods and turns, his steps full of hesitation.

 

Tetsuya eyes the pathway. The end is dim. Even with this flashlight, it’s almost impossible to see what’s up there.

 

Every step he takes toward the dim pathway, Tetsuya erases the dark clouds surrounding his mind.

 

__//___//___//___//___

 

 _I really made a big mess_. Kotarou paces back and forth. He doesn’t care if he looks foolish in the eyes of the other guardians. He is a big foolish guardian.

 

“Look at you, torturing yourself,” Riko, the guardian of the west tsks, shaking her head as her eyes follow him. “Nothing can be done now. All we have to do is to wait.”

 

Kotarou halts, staring at Riko with so much guilt.

In order for the wish to disappear, all those who are affected (in this case, Masaomi, Tetsuya, and Seijuro) must wish that everything will go back to normal.

 

The only person whom he can connect with is Seijuro and he doesn’t understand why. The other guardians don’t understand too. Something is wrong.

 

He had requested to speak to the upper counselors but they too had no answers. Maybe it’s the Heavens who had determined that this must be done; that he had interfered enough with the humans.

 

Making Seijuro wish that he’ll have his body back will be easy. Talking to Masaomi is impossible. And even if he could, he doubts Masaomi will listen. That guy is strange. He woke up and just accepted his fate as though it was one of those days.

Masaomi saw an opportunity in this situation.

 

“I will connect to Midorima,” he says, refusing to stare longer at Riko’s judging brown eyes.

 

“Oh? How? He is not involved.”

 

“I know that! But I have to find a way. Or maybe that Midorima has a big mouth and he will tell about the legend of the old temple. Yes, that must be it. And then Kuroko will wish---”

 

“Say that will indeed happen,” Riko cuts off, “How about Masaomi? Do you think he would wish to switch back?”

 

Kotarou scrutinizes the woman guardian. After a few moments, he looks down, accepting his defeat.

 

He is, indeed, a foolish guardian.

 

___//___//___//___//___

 

 _What is this?_ Masaomi feels foolish as he boards the old looking bus. He expected to be disappointed with its ambiance, but he did not expect to be this disappointed.

 

Oh well. He’ll take this anytime than to be next to Tetsuya.

 

Paying the fare with the exact amount, Masaomi chooses the back seat. He ignores the side-look the girls from the front seat shooting at him.

 

Once upon a time, when he was a young man, girls admired him left and right. They blushed, they giggled, they twirled their hair every time they passed by him. As a gentle, happy man, he always politely smiled at them.

 

When he and Airi lived together, he still smiled at them. Because of Airi. He had asked her if he should stop but Airi said he must always be polite.

That was why, his once polite, closed-mouth smile, had disappeared and was replaced by a wide, cheeky smile which swooned the girls more.

 

Airi did not feel threatened. In fact, she was so proud of him. For some reasons.

 

It was him who felt threatened every time the males turned their head and stare at Airi. He couldn’t blame them. She was petite, had silky hair, had clear, blue eyes. Overall, cute and pretty.

 

But still, he smiled.

 

That was a long time ago. Now, he refuses to smile. He has no reason to.

 

Sitting down, he feels relieved to be finally away from Tetsuya. He can just imagine his crying face.

 

_So you really left Tetsuya? You fool...I won’t forgive you._

 

If only he is alone, Masaomi would have shouted. That voice again, ringing in his skull.

 

_Who the hell are you?_

 

The voice takes its time to answer. _I’m the same voice that agreed to leave Seijuro. Because I thought he could be on his own. But as I can see now, he is still weak. He can’t even protect my Tetsuya._

 

 _Your Tetsuya?_ He then remembers what Tetsuya had said: There is another Seijuro.

Since he never talked to his son unless it had something to do with his school, he never noticed if anything had changed in him.

 

_Foolish act. Tetsuya will cry. Tetsuya will feel he is alone. And then what? The other predators will see their opportunity and comfort him._

 

He doesn’t want to admit it to himself. He still fears that strange voice. But he has to show him that he is the dominant voice. _Well then,_ he answers, _that is good. Let the others take him. And let Seijuro see how I am right._

 

There is a silence. Nothing can be heard except the soft murmur of the old bus, finally moving. Or the whispers of the ladies in front of him.

 

 _You may have this body now,_ the voice suddenly says, surprising him, _But I will have it soon. I am Seijuro. Know your place._

 

And the voice finally keeps its silence.


	15. I can't let anyone have what is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dialogue heavy. Sorry. Hahaha

“Well, like you said, and like we all know, Akashi is not stupid. He has gone home now.” Midorima bites the inside of his cheeks as soon as those words leave his lips.

 

What kind of ‘home’ is he talking about? Sometimes he can really be insensitive even if he doesn’t intend to.

 

“I know. However, I won’t be settled until I make sure he is okay. So thank you for fetching me. I must have bothered you.” Kuroko bows perfectly, any hint of sorrow cannot be traced in his face.

 

Midorima looks away, boring his eyes at the dark trees. “Just doing what I think seems to be righteous.”

 

In his peripheral view, he can see Kuroko, blinking at him. He can’t blame him. Even he is feeling weird about what he just said. He can’t help it. He grew up reading deep literature. Although he’s not that fond of fiction stories, it doesn’t mean he did not acquire the mannerisms of the characters he had read.

 

“Right,” Kuroko says, dusting off something from his pants. “You must go back to your family now. I heard you have a wife. Please send my regards to her.”

 

He nods, opening the door to the cabin that used to be shared by Akashi and Kuroko. He still doesn’t know what happened between the two of them and why they suddenly fought.

 

And he still thinks about the legend he had heard before.

 

Akashi showed all the symptoms.

 

Ha. Symptoms. Sometimes his profession and his beliefs just mix together until they either don’t or make sense.

 

“You are not thinking of getting your things and following Akashi, are you?” Without looking at the smaller man, Midorima can feel the tension, the empty answer that is also full of questions.

 

Kuroko says nothing as he steps forward and enters through the door, almost mimicking a robot.

 

As soon as he is inside—his back, facing Midorima—Kuroko heaves a sigh. The deep one. The kind that tells he did not have enough rest. That kind that says he did not have enough meal.

Come to think of it. Since he had gotten there, Midorima did not see Kuroko nor Akashi taking any meals.

 

These two.

 

“I don’t have any choice, do I?” Kuroko finally says, still not looking at him.

 

A thin second passes by.

 

“You do.”

 

Kuroko chuckles, but not in a mocking way. “Say, if your wife—hopefully not—did the same thing, would you just stay or would you...” He does not have to continue. Both of them know the answer. “I thought so,” Kuroko finishes after waiting for Midorima’s (non-existent) answer.

 

“You know, I heard about this legend before.” He does not want to add more pain to the younger but it’s the only thing he could come up with.

 

“What legend?” Kuroko faces him, curiosity written on his small face.

 

“This legend...about an old temple. You might have seen it.” _Of course, you have. Knowing you, Kuroko. You can’t stay in one place. You always have to explore._

 

Kuroko just nods, confirming his hunch.

 

“It says, whatever you wish, with all your heart, it will come true. However, there are consequences...prices, if you will. It depends on every person.”

 

“Midorima-kun? What is this all about?”

 

“All I am just saying is...well, it also says that after you made the wish, you will feel sudden pain. Anywhere. Mostly the head, and you will black out. It means that a part of your soul is being taken away, and your soul, of course, will cling to your body. And that’s the reason for the massive pain.”

 

Now that he said it, he feels like an idiot but at the same time, he feels like he has given the rightful answer.

 

The younger stays still. Nothing can be read on his porcelain face. This is what Midorima hates about Kuroko: he’s too good at counseling his emotions.

 

“Well...do you know how to remove the effect of the wish?”

 

Midorima stares in disbelief. To be believed in just a snap, well, it’s somehow something new to him. It’s only him and his family who take legends seriously. Even his wife most of the time laughs at him.

Kuroko always surprises him.

 

“Sorry,” he says, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

 

“Where did you hear this legend then?”

 

As if on instinct, Midorima steps back. He feels like he is being interrogated (well, he is) when he just provided a plausible scenario.

 

“From the old folks. If you want to talk to them, I know a lot...from the hospital.”

 

Kuroko nods. “Okay, I will keep that in mind. For now, I have to check if Seijuro-kun is okay.”

 

“So you won’t--”

 

“If for uncertain circumstance your hypothesis is proven, I will return here. For now, my main priority is to be certain about Seijuro-kun’s safety. He is my better-half. And I cannot function well without him.” He bows.

 

That is Midorima’s cue to leave. He should not be surprised. Kuroko does what he thinks is right. No matter what the others think.

 

Although he is worried, he believes in Kuroko. He may be small. But he has a big heart and strong determination.

 

___//___//___//___

 

Masaomi scans the area once he alights the bus. He can’t believe how such tedious travel time could cause back pain. He stretches his back and arms, imagining hearing a crack.

 

Once he feels his legs again, he waits for that voice. That voice that says he is Seijuro. Or at least, the other Seijuro. He will be completely honest: it weirded him out. Yes, more than switching bodies with his son.

 

But as he slowly progresses this in his mind, he finds a strange comfort. Knowing that there is another Seijuro who is far stronger, who is superior, makes him believe that his son still has hope.

 

Now, if only that Seijuro is not obsessed with Tetsuya. He’s just guessing. But if he woke up that voice because of leaving Tetsuya, then that Seijuro might be obsessed (and he keeps calling Tetsuya ‘My Tetsuya’ His son, the weak Seijuro, never does that. He speaks about the smaller one with much love and respect.)

 

 _We can be allies. We can run the company together. We will crush everyone those who oppose us._ He doesn’t know what he is doing. He doesn’t know if it will work.

Talking to another person while he walks...Is something never saw coming in his life.

But an Akashi is always up to any challenge.

 

A minute passes. The other Seijuro speaks.

 

 _-To tell you the truth-,_ it says, _I long for challenges. I long to be competitive. But I stopped-_

 

Masaomi stops walking, uncaring if his sudden action causes someone to bump into him.

 

“Please watch where you are going...” The man says and continues on his way.

 

_Stopped? But why?_

 

_-Because Seijuro made me believe he can take care of himself-_

 

_Poor boy. And I thought you were far powerful than him._

 

_-I was and I still am. I can run the company by myself if I want to. I can make Tetsuya happier.-_

 

_Tetsuya. Tetsuya again. What's with that boy and why are you in love with him?_

 

It snickers. _-In love? Don’t get me wrong. I don’t love Tetsuya. I just find him...interesting. Someone I could use for my advantage.-_

 

_Advantage? But he is average._

 

_-Is that how you really think? No wonder why your son has no respect for you. Tetsuya has so much potential. He tends to think outside of the box. But Seijuro has caged him; has made him believe that love is enough-_

… _._

 

_-_ _Oh? Why so quiet? Are you taking the time to process in your pea-sized brain what I just said?-_

 

_Oh for the love of god. Enough with the unnecessary insults._

 

_-Fine. But I have a proposition-_

 

Good thing he has mastered the ability to control his facial expression.

 

_Proposition?_

 

_-Yes. Hear me out.-_

 

…

 

_-I’ll help you run the company. I know what you’re thinking: You can do it alone. But wouldn't it be better to see Seijuro doing what he was born to do? Once you two switch back to your respective bodies, Seijuro won’t have a choice but to continue your legacy. Unless he wants the other companies to run after him and Tetsuya. That will tire them both, don’t you think?-_

 

_That’s what I have already thought. That doesn’t sound anything new._

 

_-Yes. But do you plan to keep Tetsuya?-_

 

_No._

 

_-Then that’s what I want. I want Tetsuya by my side-_

 

_How are you sure you will be in Seijuro’s head once we switch back to our bodies?_

 

_-Well, if you did not notice, I’ve been in this body for years, never left. So in layman’s term, I am the owner of this body.-_

 

_I can’t stand seeing Tetsuya. His face…_

 

_-Reminds you of Airi?-_

 

…

 

_-How about this? You let me take over every time I hold Tetsuya?-_

 

_I thought you didn’t love him?_

 

_-That’s true. I don’t. Like I said, he is interesting. And I will mold him into his full potential. He is my greatest discovery. My trophy. And I can’t let anyone have what is mine.-_

 


	16. Fast heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. A week with no update? Sorry. Adult life getting on my way.

“I was stupid,” Tetsuya mumbles to himself as he lets his backpack to flop down on the couch. He should not have let his emotions control him.

 

Sure, Masaomi’s comment about his parents, especially about his mother, riled him to the core but he should not have let it affected him. Seijuro’s foul word against him just woke up that rage he had worked hard to keep inside.

 

Both of them were at fault, but…

 

Seijuro’s valet, Satoshi, at least left a message and told that the young master had gone back to the mansion to take care of his father. Whatever happened to Masaomi, Satoshi did not say.

 

“The good thing is, Seijuro-kun is okay,” he says, palming his buckling knees.

 

Should he go there and check out Seijuro? He wants to but the rational part of him is disagreeing with him. Surely, Masaomi would not be happy to lay eyes on him again. The situation would get worse and Tetsuya could not blame anyone but himself if he ever stepped his foot in that mansion.

 

As his eyelids cloak his vision, Tetsuya remembers what Midorima said about the legend of the old temple. It seems farfetched and yet he wants to believe in it. His mother, once upon a time, told him she used to perform some sort of magic. Growing up, Tetsuya thought of it as a harmless mother’s tale to entertain her child.

 

Still, Tetsuya keeps his mind open for any possible answers. What will he lose anyway?

 

_Seijuro…_

 

He shakes his head, opening his eyes again. Nothing will happen if he tortures his own mind. He has to get out.

 

Before doing that, he checks if his phone has not run out of juice yet. It is full. Good. Just in case Seijuro remembers to call him.

 

Just in case.

 

___//____//____//____

 

He feels sick as he stares at his body in such stage. Masaomi wants to smack his son’s head for being inconsiderate and desperate to get back to Tetsuya that he fell into a coma.

 

He has to calm down. That is still his body. Only that his son has taken over it.

 

_What a stupid kid._

 

_-Hmmm...Oreshi. What ever happened to you? I did not know love could make you stupid. Ops, sorry.-_

 

_What are you apologizing for?_

 

_-Oh, nothing. Just thinking how similar you two are when it comes to love-_

_We are not._

 

It irritates him how Bokushi’s laughter bounces in his skull. Obviously, the other Seijuro does not believe him.

 

The wide door opens and Satoshi, poking his head, asks for permission to enter the huge room. He nods without looking at the old man directly. He cannot remember when was the last time Satoshi spoke to him without any hint of fear in his voice.

 

He was his valet before Seijuro’s (but then Seijuro brought back Satoshi to him, told him he was now an adult and did not need someone to take care of him) Truth be told, he kind of missed the bond he had shared with the old man.

 

However, Satoshi had seen many tears and other emotions from him. He could not be weak again.

 

“So let me recap what you have said, Satoshi.” He waits for the slight flinch. Nothing. He guesses Seijuro treats Satoshi far better than he does. “Father suddenly canceled all of his meetings to get somewhere?”

 

Satoshi nods, eyes watery. Masaomi pushes himself not to cringe at that face. He does not need pity. Pity was what killed the old him.

 

“He did not say where. He was just in a hurry. And...”

 

“And?”

 

The old man wets his lips, twiddling with his thumbs. “Well, no offense, young master, but Akashi-sama acted weird. He said—he said he was you! He even made me look in his eyes.”

 

His eyes slightly widen. What would Seijuro do? What would Seijuro say?

 

“Satoshi, perhaps father was just stressed that he uttered nonsensical words. You have to understand him.” He thinks he did it right as Bokushi hums in agreement.

 

“But...it’s Akashi-sama. He always knows--”

 

“There is no such thing as a perfect human being, Satoshi. Now, what did the doctors say? When will he wake up?” It seems that he should just contradict his principles in order to act like Seijuro.

Tetsuya had made him foolish.

 

“They have no idea, but they say he is healthy. Very healthy. In fact, they believe he will be able to wake up at least weeks from now.”

 

“Weeks? That is not...never mind. Thank you, Satoshi. You may leave now.”

 

“But how about Akasi-sa--”

 

“I can take care of him.”

 

Hesitation is written in the old man’s face. He smiles, assuring him. Taking small steps, Satoshi finally leaves, glancing over his shoulder before closing the door.

 

\-- _Well, what do you know? Isn’t everything working perfectly?_ _He’s in a coma. He can’t stop you now. Go ahead, take this opportunity while it lasts.--_

 

“You don’t have to remind me,” he says, aloud. “I will do what he should have done a long time ago. I will end his madness.”

 

_-_ _Don’t forget our agreement or I’ll take over this body-_

 

He harshly sighs. “Fine. You can keep Tetsuya. I still don’t see how he will help me or you to grow.”

 

_-_ _You’ll see-_

 

There it is again. That strange, fast heartbeat. He wonders if Bokushi can feel it. Maybe he can. And it doesn’t matter. It should not matter.

Because he is sure, that fast heartbeat has nothing to do with Tetsuya.

 

 

 

 

  


	17. Have you ever heard of phone sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...Come on. Give Bokushi another chance. There is this thing called character development, no?  
> But I can't promise you a happy Kuroko.

Tetsuya drums his fingers against the dinner table. The dishes are starting to get cold. Perhaps he needs to bring them back to the kitchen and reheat them. He doesn’t want Seijuro to come back home eating cold dishes.

 

Oh, who is he kidding anyway? Seijuro has not contacted him yet since they got out from the woods. He keeps on thinking that Seijuro is just being a good son and is taking of his father (whatever happened to Masaomi-san) and is too busy to be bothered.

 

But he can’t also stop thinking of the unusual fight they have had. He guesses he really did too much. Tetsuya keeps on giving excuses that his mood had been foul even before they got to the woods and Seijuro’s comment just triggered him blah blah blah. He just can’t shake that thought off.

 

Forgetting his pride, he fishes his phone out from his pocket and starts dialing Seijuro’s number.

 

__//__//__//__//__

 

“I can’t sleep,” Masaomi mutters to himself. How can he sleep when he is in Seijuro’s room? It will be weird and insensitive if he commands Satoshi to move Seijuro out from his room. He knows that Satoshi greatly respects him and serves him and only him.

 

That will soon change though. Masaomi will make sure that Satoshi will recognize him and his power.

But for now, he needs to rest. He needs to sleep.

 

He has not had a good sleep since he woke up as Seijuro.

 

- _What are you thinking? Or better yet, who are you thinking?-_

 

Masaomi has gotten used to Bokushi. Throughout the day, the other Seijuro has stayed quiet with occasional humming or snickering every time Masaomi does something he either approves or disapproves.

 

“You are in my head. Should you not know what I am thinking?”

 

He hears him sighing, reminding him of how his father used to react toward him every time he did something wrong. Well, every time he did something. Nothing was ever right to his old man.

 

_-_ _There is this wall-_

 

His eyebrows furrow, weighing what Bokushi just said.

 

“Wall?”

 

- _Yes, a wall._ _I don’t have full access to this brain._ _The wall is thin. Most of the time, I can go back and forth. But whenever the other me—or in this case, you—think too deeply, I am having the hard time to get through. But I can feel you are thinking about someone. Say, who is it? Is it Airi again?-_

 

He gulps. “Yes. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

 

Bokushi chuckles. - _It is not me who is forbidding the two of us to sleep. It is you. You are thinking too deeply.-_

 

“You can’t blame me. You have never been in love.”

 

He expects Bokushi to fire back but fat seconds pass by, it stays silent.

 

“Bokushi?”

 

- _Ah yes. I’m sorry. I got too distracted-_

 

“Distracted? To what?”

 

- _To your question-_

 

“I did not ask you anything.”

 

_-I take it as an inquiry.-_

 

It is his turn to chuckle. “Don’t tell me: You are thinking if you have ever felt affection to anybody?”

 

- _I know to myself that I have not. However, I am wondering how it does feel like. Tell me, how does it feel like?-_

 

It somehow irritates him. But since he cannot sleep and he has not talked to anyone about personal things for years, maybe this won’t hurt.

 

“It’s a wonderful feeling,” he begins, biting the insides of his cheeks. “Or at least, it was. It’s been a long time. The only powerful emotion I can still remember well is pain. I know this might sound dramatic to you and I cannot blame you. But Airi was different. She was everything to me.”

 

- _Did she love you?-_

 

“Of course she did. It was evident. With her smile and laughter, I knew she was happy with me.”

 

- _Then why did she leave you?-_

 

Too straightforward, he thinks. Masaomi wishes that Bokushi wouldn’t be like that toward potential clients. Acting powerful and intimidating has its own benefits but it can also backfire if not used well.

 

“She did not. She was taken away.”

 

- _Same thing-_

 

“No, it is not.”

 

- _Whatever._ _At least I will have my Tetsuya. Do you know how it feels like kissing him? Hugging him? Fucking him?-_

 

He merely winces at the last words. “You have a disgusting mouth.”

 

- _For being blunt?-_

 

“No. For using those lips to kiss a whore.”

 

- _How is he a whore? Just because he is the son of the woman who left you? Or taken away, whatever.-_

 

His mouth gapes but no words are formed.

 

- _See? You can’t answer. Because you know to yourself that your opinion toward him does not make any sense.-_

 

“Can’t you just please keep quiet and let me sleep?”

 

- _If you stop thinking too deeply, then maybe you will feel sleepy.-_

 

“That’s not it. I am not used to sleeping in this room. And--”

 

A jarring sound resonates in the room. He waits a few moments before he forces himself to get up and look where it is coming from.

 

It’s from Seijuro’s phone. Tetsuya’s name and number are flashing from the screen.

 

- _Answer it. I want to hear my Tetsuya’s voice.-_

 

“You are sick.” He could deny Bokushi’s request but he does not want the other Seijuro to rebel.

 

“Ku—Tetsuya,” he answers.

 

- _Tsk. That’s not how you answer. Let me take over.-_

 

And just like that, Masaomi feels like he is floating. He’s still holding the mobile phone but he cannot feel his hand.

 

“Tetsuya?” A sweet, seductive voice slips from his lips. He knows it is no longer him.

It’s Bokushi.

 

“Seijuro-kun! I am glad you answered my call. I’ve been worried sick about you. How are you?”

 

Masaomi gulps. Airi used to say the same thing every time he failed to answer her calls.

 

“Oh, I am fine, my Tetsuya.”

 

“My...what?” There are confusion and a little bit shock in the younger male’s voice.

 

_Idiot. Seijuro doesn’t call him ‘My Tetsuya’ Even I know that._

 

_-Please, just shut up and let me handle this-_

 

“Why? Am I not allowed to call you mine?”

 

“Huh? Oh...I guess...I don’t know. I’ve never heard you calling me like that. Anyway, is Akashi-san okay? I heard from Satoshi-san you have to take care of him. What exactly happened?”

 

Masaomi almost rolls his eyes. Is this how Tetsuya deceive his son by pretending of being worried for him? Of course. That should not surprise him anymore.

 

Bokushi sighs, creating that dramatic tone. “It’s just bad, Tetsuya. My father...he’s in a coma.”

 

There is a pause. And then a reaction from Tetsuya. “W-what? Why? What happened?”

 

Masaomi raises his eyebrows. How does Tetsuya do that? He sounds so...genuine.

 

“Car accident. We still don’t know what happened but I will make sure to take care of father no matter what.”

 

“Oh, Seijuro-kun. I am so sorry. I wish I could help.”

 

It is Bokushi’s turn to pause. Masaomi feels his lips stretching into a wide smile.

 

“Tetsuya...if you don’t mind since I cannot leave father yet...Could you please make love to me?”

 

He gasps, but the sound remains trapped in him. What is Bokushi trying to do?

 

“Huh? Seijuro-kun...how?”

 

“Well, have you ever heard of phone sex?”

 

“Of what?!”

 

“Why? Have we never done that before?”

 

“No! Of course not.”

 

“Then maybe this is the right time to try something new. Please Tetsuya...for me. I feel so lonely without you.”

 

Of course, Tetsuya doesn’t answer immediately. He can hear the younger sighing.

 

Bokushi patiently waits for him to speak again.

 

After a minute, Tetsuya finally says, “Okay. But teach me.”

 

Bokushi smiles again, leaving Masaomi confused and uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 


End file.
